


Karasuno Secrets

by Fandomness_randommess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Just know that some sinning might go down, Multi, NSFW, Sorry Not Sorry, maybe????, slight nsfw, this is probably going to be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomness_randommess/pseuds/Fandomness_randommess
Summary: Coach Ukai's niece, Yuki Ukai, has returned from training in a highly skilled program from America and is determined to make it big at Karasuno.The problem is, the girls volleyball team has disbanded and she is not about to spend 2 years trying to rebuild it. The easiest solution? Become a boy.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story! My schools undee a tornado watch so im like, why not start another story?  
> Also this is inspired by Karasuno's secret, which i modled the basis after, so please please please check it out, its really good. 

Yuki stared into the eyes of her less-than happy uncle. "Keishin-san please let me do this-"

"No it's insane! For one what if you get scouted, you'll have to be a guy for the rest of your life; two what if someone finds out your secret? What if they walk in on you changing? I don't want that for my neice." Ukai exclaimed, keeping his eyes on Yuki's.

Silence surronded the two as they sat in the quiet living room of her uncle's house.

"Mom would've been okay with this."

Ukai breathed in, his eyes widening in shock. "Don't you dare bring your mother into this-"

"But it's true!" Yuki yelled, slamming her hands on the desk and standing up. Tears were brimming up in her eyes. "Mom did everything for her dancing career and always encouraged me to do the same with volleyball, so why can't I do this?"

Silence surronded them, engulfing their every sense. It felt like an eternity until her uncle finally said something.

"...fine." Yuki's head whipped up, her face lighting up. "But you will have to deal with the consequences. Not me" She nodded her head furiously.

Keishin stood up, making his way towards the stairs. He stood at the entry way, turning his head towards the girl. "We'll go get you a haircut and buy all the supplies tomorrow so we can enroll you as a boy." With that he walked up the stairs, his footsteps receding. Yuki jumped in the air for joy. 

"Yes yes yes!"

* * *

 

Yuki toyed with her now short hair as her uncle and her walked into the school doors. She was wearing casual clothes, just some jeans and a band-shirt, but not having her boobs so apparent was confusing her.

"Stop looking at your chest, it makes you look weird." Her uncle bluntly said before they entered the principal's office.

The enrollement went as smooth as a perfect recieve. That is to say, the principal didnt suspect Yuko of being a girl. But when he asked for conformation of her name she almost said her actual name but saved herself in time. "Yu-Gou... yes, my name is Gou Ukai." A sweat drop appeared on her forehead as the principle eyes her suspiciously.

He continued, allowing the Ukais to let go of the breath they were holding in. The first day of school rolled around, making Yuki more nervous than anything. She wasn't going to waste the chance she got. She was going to be able to play with her uncle, grandfather, and her new teammates.

Everything was going to be all right.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki meets the team and some interesting clasmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys, with binding your chest or anything like that, please remember to be be safe! I'm trying to be as real as possible with this, but don't think of this fan fiction as perfect reality.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Yuki groaned, turning over in her bed to turn off her alarm.  _"Why is it even going off? And at 7am too? What is-"_

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted when her uncle banged on the door. "Yuki, or Gou I guess I should call you now, get ready it's your first day of school!"

Yuki bolted up.  _"Holy shit he's right!"_ Yuki scrambledout of bed, grabbing her uniform and rushing to the bathroom to take a shower and change. One thing that was a total plus about her new and short hair was that she didn't have to use as much shampoo and conditioner, which seemed like such a blessing.

Yuki looked at herself in the mirror. She was shocked to see she looked like an actual boy. The binding around her chest took a while to get right, but she wanted to be safe, and her facial features still looked a little feminine, but other than that she just looked like a short and girly boy.  _"This can be better."_ She thought to herself, ruffling her hair around until it was standing up in the weirdest of places. A chunk of hair fell in front of her face.

Another plus? Short hair dried a lot quicker.

* * *

 

Yuki walked into the nearly full classroom, her eyes scanning around for an empty seat. She finally found one next to a boy with bright orange hair. Straightening her outfit, she walked over to him.

"Excuse me, is this desk taken?" She asked. The boy looked over.

"Oh no, it's free!" Yuki noded and sat down, but her bag fell to the side, spilling its contents, which included her sport clothes since she couldn't find her sports bag in time for school. She swears that her friend Clarissa took it, but the world might never know.

The boy gasped upon seeing the volleyball shoes. "Oh my gosh, you play volleyball?" He asked, his brown eyes full of excitement.

Yuki smiled and nodded, confirming his thoughts. Just then a boy with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes walked towards them and sat in front of the boy with bright orange hair.

"Kageyama-kun, look he plays volleyball too! What position do you play, how long have you been playing? What junior high did you go to? Are you going to join the boys volleyball team?" He fired question after question, making Yuki's head spin.

"Uh-yeah I actually-" Just then bell rang, cutting the group off. Yuki, not wanting to anger the teacher, because she knew american teachers could get pissed easily, faced her attention to the front.

The day went by slowly, Yuki unable to talk to the two boys since the teachers wanted to talk to her about the difference between the American and Japanese schools and how Yuki would integrate into the school every free chance she had.

The ending bell couldn't have come sonner, but the minute it rang, Yuki was running to the closest bathroom and changing. Unfortunately her chest wrappings weren't fitting right, and she wasn't about to risk her life because she was worried about being late.

She stumbled into the gym five minutes late. The new members, first and second years alike, were lined up and stating their name and position. All eyes turned to her when she opened the old gym doors. "Sorry I'm late! I got caught up talking to a teacher." Obvious bullshit, but nobody else had to know that.

Her uncle walked up to her, a menacing look on his face. A boy with black hair started to say something. "Coach, let's take it easy it's only the first day-"

"It's fine Ennoshita-kun. This is my idiot of a nephew." He explained, giving Yuki a slap upside the head.

"Ooow! Is that how you treat me after not seeing me for like four years." She complained rubbing the back of her head.

Gasps and murmurs were heard around the gym. Suddenly the boy from Yuki's class jumped up and started to yell in excitement.

"You're Coach Ukai's nephew? That explains why you looked so familiar to me, I just thought I was stupid!"

"You're always stupid. Your exams last year proved that." A tall boy with blonde hair and glasses said nonchantly.

 _"Oh my god why is he so tall? Is this the guy that blocked Ushijima's killer spike? Keishin had to have been over exaggerating, this guy looks like an asshole who doesn't want to be here. But damn he is tall. If only I had that height."_ Conflicting thoughts were swirling around Yuki's head as she tried to figure out what to do.

The orange haired boy turned around, ready to argue with him. "Tsukkishima why you-!"

"Holy fuck why are you so tall?"

Cue another slap across the head and a groan of pain.

"Why are you cussing so much? Did you learn all that from those teammates of yours in America?" Keishin asked angrily. He was still a little angry about Yuki deciding to be a boy to say the least.

Yuki stood back up, angrily staring at her uncle. "Hey, it's called growing up and most of my teamates were from Japan, only Claaaaaric was american." Yuki paled as she realised that she almost spilled her teamate's name. That would've been bad.

Her uncle realised this too, his eyes widening. He recovered quickly though. "You've only been gone for 3 months and you're already forgetting their names." Yuki stuck her tongue out as the rest of the volleyball team watched in slight amusment and horror.

They had never seen their coach act this way. The new members looked back and forth, very confused.

"Um, coach can we go ahead with introductions?" Ennoshita asked.

Ukai whipped around. "Oh of course, sorry, sorry. Gou get in line." Yuki followed his instructions standing next to a boy a little taller than her.

Each member called out their name, position, and a little fact about themselves. It was usually related to volleyball in some kind of way. The guy next to Yuki, who was a little taller than her, began introducing himself.

"My name is Makato Akeno a first year. I'm a libero from kitagawa Daiichi and I've been playing since I was 8." He bowed quickly.

"Hey, Kageyama, isn't that where you're from?" The orange haired male asked.

Kageyama nodded and gave Makato a curious glance.

"I wasn't in the starting line up until last year." He said sheepily, rubbing the back of his neck.

Then Ennoshita, the captain, turned his attention on Yuki. Yuki stood up straighter, already knowing what she was going to say.

"My name is Gou Ukai and I'm a second year. I've been playing since I could walk and I've proven myself as a proper wing spiker when my team in America labeled me as our ace." The gym was quite for a solid second before a third year burst out laughing.

"You? You were the ace at your height? I know it's common for people to want to be the ace, like Hinata over there, but you were actually labeled as it?!" He continued to laugh, not meaning anything rude of it. Yuki was used to it, a lot of people underestimated her because of her surprising height of 160 cm. 

Yuki's uncle walked up behind the boy and slapped him with his clipboard. "Tanaka, don't say that about him. He and the libero were able to bring their team to victory at nationals."

Yuki blushed at the sudden compliment. It wasn't much but it'd been awhile since she heard that.

"Now, let's do some drills to see where your abilities lie."


	3. Spikes and Tosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki shows Tanaka and the rest of the team why she was chosen to be the ace.

"Form two lines, Kageyama and Noya, I want you guys to set." The two boys walked towards the net. Makato tilted his head in confusion.

"Coach isn't he the libero?" He asked, pointing to Noya who was a short boy with spiky hair.

He turned angrily towards Makato, a livid look in his eyes. "What's that? You think I'm the libero because I'm short? I'll fight you-"

Makato shook his head, waving his hands in front of him frantically. "No no, that's not it! I was able to see some of the games last year. That's how I know you're the libero. So why are you setting?"

Some other of the newcomers nodded their heads in agreement. Keishin stepped up. "It's because he can set it if he's off the ground before he steps across this line." He explained, pointing to the middle line.

A series of "oooohs" and "aaahs" filled the gym.

"Now, let's get started with some spikes. First we'll do them without blockers and then have another set with our blockers." He said as a matter of fact.

Everyone looked at the tall blonde talking to the pinch server. When they noticed the talking stoped they looked up. Tsukkishima smirked at them, making everyone shiver. Even Yuki felt a little intimidated, but she dealt with Yamo all the time back in America, who might be able to beat this guy in a competition of who could be the snarkiest. The thing about this guy though, is the fact that he stopped THE Ushijima last year. That's a feat in itself.

And so the spiking began. Some players couldn't jump as high as others, especially Makato who was barely able to reach the top of the net. His face turned a flurry of reds, the others snickering at his emabarrasing attempt of a spike.

"It's alri-" Keishin started but was cut off my Yuki. She had walked over and slammed her hand against his back. He winced at the stinging pain that followed.

"Don't mind! When I was younger I couldn't reach the net either. Plus you've been training as a libero, not a wing spiker! You had good form though, so good job!" She said, giving Makato a bright smile.

He smiled back, a happy spark in his eyes. "Hai! Thank you Ukai-senpai!" He bowed quickly and ducked under the net, shocking Yuki. But the snickering from the other first years brought her back to reality.

She turned angrily towards them. "And you!" She pointed an accusing finger to the group, making them jump. "Stop snickering! Everyone here is your teammate and you shouldn't be making fun of their mistakes! At least half of you guys had terrible form and wouldn't make it past Hinata! Sorry Hinata." She directed the last bit to Hinata, who's cheeks turned bright red at her comment.

Keishin stood up from the bench, where a girl with blonde hair in a half ponytail sat as well.  _"Was she always there?"_

"Let's get back to spiking, come on! And you first years, Gou has a point. These guys are your teammates for the next 3 years. Be nice to them." He turned back to the girl, whispering something in her ear. She furrowed her eyebrows, giving him a confused look.

But Yuki didn't really think about that since it was now her turn. She closed her eyes,  hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. Then she opened them, her blue eyes seemed to pierce the air. Hinata threw the ball to Kageyama and Yuki took off. Everything became a blur, all of her focus on the ball in the air.  Her legs bent and her hands situated themselves behind her. Then she flew. The ball fit perfectly in her hand as she drove all her energy into performing a perfect spike. And she did. The ball slammed into the ground with a loud boom that bounced off the walls as she landed on her feet.

She turned to Tanaka. "Killer spike, right Tanaka-senpai?" She said with a smile, but the reaction she got wasn't one she thought she'd get. Tanka looked shocked and happy at the same time, as if he had died and gone to heaven. Least to say, Yuki started to freak out. She turned to the libero.

"Noya-senpai what happened?" Cue another person on the floor as if they died.

"Tanaka he called us his senpais!"

"I know Noya, this is the best day of my life!"

Suddenly Noya, jumped up from the floor. He pointed to Yuki and yelled, "We're going to buy you all the Gari-Gari kun you want!" Yuki shrieked at the outburst.

 _"Oh my god they're just as crazy as my old teamates, maybe even more! What the hell did I walk myself into?"_ A couple people laughed at the scene unfolding before them until the coach told everyone to calm down, the captain having to whack the boys in the head to leave Yuki alone.

The rest of the group spiked, some more succesful than others, and now it was for the real challenge.  **The middle blockers.**

"Now what you have to do is to spike past out main middle blockers, Tsukishima and Hinata. Do not do a dump! Spike any way you can to get past them." Keishin yelled across the gym and the process started all over again.

By the time Yuki was back up, no one had gotten past them. Yes one or two people were able to get past Hinata with a one touch, but no one had been able to actually spike to ball past them. But Yuki knew what to do. She trained with Yamo, who stood at a height of 195 cm, and learned how to fight in mid air battles. Yuki learned how to fight in the battle for height. A battle that she was extremely disadvantaged for.

The ball was thrown to Kageyama. Yuki ran. Everything became a blur but the ball. And as she jumped, the world began to slow down. Tsukkishima and Hinata jumped together, their hands curving to form more of an umbrella than a regular wall. Yuki's eyes focused on the tips of Tsukkishima's fingers, and with that, she swung with all her might. As Yuki fell back down, she saw the look of shock on Tsukkishima's face as the ball smacked the tips of his fingers, sending it well towards the back of the court. It thumped to to the wall as Yuki finally touched ground.

Hinata was looking at Yuki with shining eyes. "THAT WAS SO COOL GOU! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO A WIPE LIKE THAT, IT WAS PERFECT! I'VE ONLY BEEN ABLE TO DO IT A HANDFUL OF TIMES BUT YOU PULLED IT OFF LIKE IT WAS NORMAL-"

"Shut up Hinata." Tsukkishima growled.

"Ora ora, is Tsukkishima angry? Look at that Gou, you shut the string bean up in less than a day!" Tanaka laughed loudly, holding his stomache.

The previously mentioned boy glared at Yuki. "Spikers like you annoy me." That was all he said before turning away from her and readying himself for the next spiker.

Yuki smiled to herself as she walked back to the rest of the group, relishing in the fact that Yamo was the exact same way. Now she had managed to shut up two assholes. 

_"Nice!"_


	4. Meat Buns and Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practice Noya and Tanaka keep their promise to buy Yuki all the gari gari-kun she wants, but she just wants meat buns and a nice chat.

The older boys surrounded Yuki as she walked past the gym. The other second years were there, along with the manager, who's name was Yachi. They turned to see their friends. Hinata waved to get them to hurry, but Yuki stopped as she saw someone walk past them. She quickly ran ahead to him. She placed a ginger hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Makato, we're going to go down to my uncle's shop to get some food. Wanna join us?" She asked softly, giving him a small smile.

Makato's chest swelled with happiness. "Hai! I would love that Ukai-senpai!" Yuki chuckled at his response.

"You can just say Ukai, it's okay!" She turned to everyone else just a little behind them. "Come on guys!"

Eventually they all left in one big group, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the back; Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi messing around in the front; and the group of four in the middle: Yuki, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Makato. While walking into the store Nishinoya said something especially funny that made Yuki laugh so hard that she had to clutch her stomach. It wouldn't have been a huge problem, but her laugh was sounding  _very_ feminine. Her uncle, who had arrived a little earlier than them slapped her back to get her to stop. She looked around nervously at her teammates.

"Sorry." She apologized as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I have a really feminine laugh, can't help it that much." The two third years laughed at her, telling her it was alright and started for the garigari-kun. "um... actually guys can get a meat bun? I haven't had one in years and I had some garigari-kun this morning." She explained as her uncle whipped his head around.

"You ate garigari-kun for breakfast?!" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

"You saw me eat it right in front of you before I rushed out the door!"

Keishin sat back down, crossing his arms and grumbling something they couldn't hear. The volleyball players were laughing, except for Tsukishima who was glaring at Yuki, but she hadn't noticed as Nishinoya and Tanaka gave her two meatbuns from each of them. She gasped and immediately sat on the counter, digging into the first one. She sighed in happiness as she finally tasted her favorite food after four years. She felt someone next at her, and low and behold it was Hinata who was glancing back and force between Yuki and a meatbun. She rolled her eyes and nodded for him to take it, since her own mouth was full of food.

From there, they all began to talk. The second and third years told funny stories from the last year, making Yuki and Makato laugh. "And then, Kageyama jumps up to block what he thought was going to be a dump, but it got spiked right into his face!" Hinata yelled, clutching his stomach and laughing his heart out. Kageyama blushed and looked away from Yuki and Makato who was laughing their butts off at this point.

"What about you Gou?" Yuki looked up at the mention of her fake-name. She blinked a couple times to get rid of the tears in her eyes and saw that it was Tsukishima who had asked her that. Even his teammates that had known him for a year had looked a little shocked. "Where did you train before this?"

Yuki's eyes lit up as she remembered her old teammates. "Oh! I trained in America with a team that was apart of a program created for kids from Asian countries to learn about American culture and the group I was in all loved volleyball like me! So we made a team and entered ourselves in a competition there through the school we were being taught at. Those days were honestly the best. There was only 12 people on the team, but we all had our own talent that added to the team. Like me, I can jump really high and eventually learned how to take advantage of angles while in the air, like what I did with Tsukishima earlier." Yuki explained, nodding to the blonde boy who continued to stare at her as she talked. A sweat dropped as he didn't answer, but she kept going. "And my team's setter was this genius who can set the ball from any point to anywhere, it's crazy! And then my libero, oh my god, he's awesome!" Yuki made sure to say he, not she, but she was close. "He's actually pretty tall for a libero, but because of that he was able to reach what seemed like impossible areas to save the ball. He saved my ass a couple times when my spikes wouldn't go through." She finished her rant, realizing that she had been talking for a while.

Nishinoya and Kageyama responded first, saying the same thing at the same time. "I want to meet your teammate!" They both said, making the group laugh.

Yuki smiled sadly. "Maybe one day we can have a practice match against them, but now we're all over Japan since we've returned home. Most of my friends live in Tokyo, but a couple live in the miyagi prefecture like us. I think my team's pinch server goes to Datekou. Or is that the middle blocker? No wait, they both go there." Yuki began to mutter to herself as she tried to remember where all her friends went. If Yuki had to rely on her memory to live, she would've been dead a long time ago, that's all there is to say about it.

Hinata gasped. "Maybe we'll play against them this year in the competition! What do you think guys?" He asked looking around.

Yuki's eyes widened, realizing that now Hinata and the rest of them would be looking out for her friends, even though she knew that they were all able to go on their girls' team. Keishin coughed, telling everyone it was time to leave and eat a proper meal at home. They all left one by one, leaving Yuki alone, but Tsukishima gave her one last glance before leaving.

Keishin turned to her, fire in his eyes. "Do they even know?" He didn't have to say anything else before Yuki raced upstairs to call all of her friends.

 

* * *

"Wait so you're telling us that you're a guy now?" Kastuki, the former team's captain asked, her brown eyes narrowing in confusing. Yuki nodded, giving her friends a worried glance through the camera. Everything was silent until...

"Okay, so does that mean we need to be guys when we visit you?" Hoga, a first year in college now, wing spiker asked. Yuki shrugged.

"Well until then, we'll just avoid going near Karasuno whenever we plan to hang out okay? Does that sound good girls?" The captain asked. Everyone nodded, mumbling out a slight yes. Hoga and Fujino, Yuki's beloved libero that was in the year above her, had already declared that what she was doing was amazing, so there wasn't much to talk about.

Yamo smirked at Yuki through her black rimmed glasses. "You know, someone's going to find you out." She said bluntly as she pulled her annoyingly blonde hair into a ponytail.

Yuki shook her head. "No they won't. Believe in me a little Yamo." Yuki said before saying goodbye and closing her laptop. She groaned since she knew Yamo was right. It was inevitable really. The plan was crazy, but Yuki believed in herself. Just like her mom, she could not be stopped when she was determined.

 

 

 


	5. Hell Week and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coach and advisor announce that Hell week will be starting once spring vacation rolls around and Yuki has no idea how she's going to keep her secret, but Keishin surprises her with something she thought he'd never do.

Weeks had passed since the first day of school. The team was doing exceptionally well, some more than others, but no jerseys or official players were assigned yet. Some members had their speculation about who was going to be a regular. Tanaka was an obvious choice since he was the ace after all, as well as Tsukishima since he was still one of the tallest players on the team, and the setter-decoy duo. Ennoshita was going to take over Daichi's position as wing spiker, and Nishinoya was a given since he was a lot more skilled than Makato, which everyone could see, but Makato was slowly learning from his senpai. The only position left was the empty slot from Asahi, the previous ace. Most people had put down  _actual_ money that Yuki was going to take that spot, but others betted against her. It was actually kind of funny.

But one day after practice, the coach and advisor, Takeda, called for everyone to gather around them. Everyone looked up at the teachers from the floor where they all sat, eyes wide with anticipation.

"As you all know, spring break will be coming up. That also means that the arrival of Hell's Week is rolling around the corner." The older members had varied reactions, some like Hinata who almost jumped for joy and others like Tsukishima who just nodded. The newest members gave each other worried glances, the name of the training camp setting a negative image or two in their heads. Yuki and Makato gave each other glances and shrugged, only slightly fazed by the name, but they were both buzzing with excitement.  _Literally_. Yuki was  **vibrating** with joy as Tsukishima who sat beside her gave her a glance laced with confusion and scooted closer to Yamaguchi.

"Quiet, Quiet!" The coach demanded loudly, making everyone shut up.

The clubs advisor stepped up, handing out forums to everyone. "Since this will be a week long thing, we need your parents to sign this as an official document for the school. And to make sure we have everyone in top shape for the spring tournament, we will be joined by last years 3rd years: Kiyoko, Suga, Daichi, and Asahi." Everyone immediately blew up, the thought of seeing their upperclassmen exciting them. Yuki's eyes sparkled with joy. Her uncle gave her a slide glance as he knew why. She saw Asahi play multiple times in his high school career and was inspired by him to keep pushing herself and to get better everyday. You could call Asahi Yuki's idol. Takeda clapped to gain everyone's attention. Once he did he delivered the last statement, "And at the end of the training week, we will be having a practice match against Nekoma in Tokyo. As many of you know, they have been Karasuno's rival for a long time. We have yet to beat them, in a practice or official game since they didn't make it to nationals last year, but we are sure they've gotten stronger, and we have too and we will beat them!"

Everyone cheered at his declaration, some even jumping in joy *Ahem, Hinata and Noya*.

"We have also made the official line up and second string!" Keishin yelled, silencing everyone. The students waited in anticipation as he flipped the white board over, revealing the final results. There were varied reactions. Some made sounds of happiness while others hung their head in shame. Yuki just stared ahead as she saw her name written under the title: First-string, with the word wingspiker next to it.

Makato slung an arm around her shoulder. "Congratulations Ukai-sen-I mean Ukai! You made first string! And look, I made second string libero!" He pointed to his name on the board. Yuki allowed a smile to stretch across her lips as she looked towards her uncle. He gave her a proud nod and proceeded to explain more about the camp, but Yuki hardly listened, her mind running with thoughts.

* * *

Another week had passed, four days before the camp, when Yuki had a sudden thought. "Hey, Keishin-San?" She asked as they ate dinner one night, which consisted of ramen noodles and vegetables. He glanced up at her, nodding for her to go on. "How are we going to make sure no one knows I'm a girl? I mean, during the day isn't that bad, but what if I'm taking a shower and someone comes and I'm stuck in there until they go out or what about sleeping?! We both agreed that I can't wear my binder during the night-"

Her uncle held up a hand to silence her as he finished chewing his food. "I already have that covered." He said. 

Yuki gasped as he reveled his plan to her to help her keep her secret. "But uncle-"

"It's the only plan we have. Plus I trust Yachi and Kiyoko. They're good people."

* * *

Yachi nodded to Ukai's words, taking in everything he was telling her. Yuki sat next to him feeling slightly naked. It was Friday night, only a couple hours before they were supposed to head out to the building they'd be staying at all week. Yuki was dressed in her pajamas, sweatpants and a tank top that didn't hide the fact that she had boobs from Yachi when Yuki first answered the door.

"Now Yachi, Kiyoko already knows about Yuki's situation, but whatever happens, you cannot let it slip to anyone. We're trusting you with very sensitive information. If this gets out, we could be disqualified." Ukai explained seriously with a hard stare.

Yachi sweat dropped before she nodded furiously, understanding exactly what he meant. "Don't worry guys. I'll make sure Gou's secret is kept safe." She said. She gave a friendly smile which made Yuki's heart stop for a moment. For a second there Yachi had looked just like her team's libero and best friend; Fujino. Yuki returned a nervous smile, unable to hide all of the emotions running through her head.

 

* * *

It was 4 in the fucking morning and Yuki hated it. She didn't hate mornings, but she hated waking up unless she woke up on her own terms. Keishin was practically banging her door down this morning. Yuki rubbed her eyes under her blue rimmed glasses.

"Gou, you wear glasses?" Hinata asked, bouncing up and down as if the sun was out, when it clearly wasn't.

Yuki shifted her glasses further up her nose. "Yeah. I hate wearing them outside of the house usually, so I just wear contacts unless I'm sick or up at a really early time like four in the fucking morning." She explained, clearly annoyed that she had to be awake at this hour.

"Ohhh, someone's mad." Tsukishima teased, giving her that annoying ass smirk.

An irk mark appeared on Yuki's head as she turned to him. "You better shut up before I take your glasses and shove them up your ass." She whispered-yelled. Hey she might have been angry, but she wasn't about to just wake up the neighbors because she was in a shitty mood.

"Okay guys get on the bus!" Takeda announced, checking people's names off as they climbed on.

"Sensei, what about the third years?" Hinata asked worriedly, creasing his eyebrows.

Takeda patted the orange haired boy's head. "Don't worry. They're all meeting us there and are actually preparing us a meal for when we arrive there. It should be just about lunch time if we don't run into traffic." He explained, giving the boy a reassuring smile. The rest of the kids filed onto the bus, taking different seats here and there.

Yuki had somehow ended up next to Tsukishima. "Don't you wanna sit next to Yamaguchi-kun?" Yuki asked, pointing to the freckled boy behind them as he began to fall asleep already.

"Someone's stuff is already there." He said shortly, staring out the window. Yuki shrugged and put her earbuds in her ears, ready to block out the world and its people.

*

Halfway through the bus ride everyone had fallen asleep. Well  _almost_ everyone. Tsukishima was still awake, his headphones blocking off outside noise as he continued to stare out the window. The colors of the sky began to change as the sun rose. Suddenly, he felt something fall onto his shoulder. He glanced over and jumped a little when he saw Gou had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Red consumed his entire face as he stared at the boy before him. The only word to describe the scene before him was...angelic. Gou's soft features were accented by the oranges and reds that were consuming the sky with his glasses slightly skewed. His chest rose up and down softly and his hair had been somewhat tamer than usual. Tsukishima couldn't help but see Gou as a girl. He shook his head.

 _That's ridiculous!_ He thought as he turned back to the window and let his heavy eyelids take over.

*

The bus came to a halt in front of a large building that was next to an even bigger gym. Ukai and Takeda started to wake up students one by one. "Aw, look at Stingyshima and Gou!" Tanaka exclaimed loudly, waking up some of the other passengers. Those that were awake looked to the two near the back. Yuki, or Gou, had fallen asleep on Tsukki's shoulder while Tsukki had fallen asleep on Yuki's head. Keishin felt a heat that rose up in him, a feeling he hadn't felt before. He didn't know what it was but he didn't like it one bit. He trudged over and separated the two with such vigor that they both woke up with a start.

"We're here." He said bluntly before getting off the bus, leaving the half that were awake in a confused state. Yuki lazily blinked at Tsukishima.

"What happened?"

"Dunno."

"You two were cuddling with each other as you guys slept and coach got protective over Gou." Nishinoya teased, sticking his tongue out at them.

Ennoshita slapped him upside the head. "Don't tease them about it; they were asleep."

Gou's cheeks had turned pink as the image of them cuddling in their sleep grew. She grabbed the little bag of snacks she brought onto the bus and ran out to help unload the rest of the luggage.

Eventually everyone else was awake and off the bus, rubbing their eyes sleepily. They were all talking with each other when four figures approached them. The old members immediately recognized them and charged at them, yelling out incoherent things, which were along the lines of "Daichi-san!", "Suga-mama!", "Kiyoko-san!" and "Asahi!". Yuki whipped her head around when she heard this, trying to find out which one was Asahi Azumane. Keishin took noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder as she guided him to a guy with his hair in a loose bun.

"It's good to see you guys. Also, I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is Gou, my nephew. A second year and new member of the team." He explained, giving Yuki a small push.

Her mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing came out. A boy with silver hair, Suga, chuckled at his response, but before he could say anything Yuki finally spoke. "It's amazing to finally meet all of you!" She yelled, her body going ridged. "I've looked up to all of you every since I saw you play a couple years ago, especially you Asahi-san!" She exclaimed, giving the boy a deep bow as he stuttered to try to find an answer.

The other three laughed at his reaction as Yuki stood back up, her cheeks tinted with a small amount of pink. A boy with short black hair and inviting brown eyes stepped forward. "Well it's nice to meet you too Gou. I'm Daichi, the former captain, but you probably already know that." Yuki nodded furiously, making the previous third years laugh again. Daichi turned to the rest of the members of Karasuno's volleyball team. "Well, we made some lunch for you guys! So come inside and eat all that you can so you can have enough energy to show us what you're made of!"

With his little speech, everyone rushed after Daichi, eager to eat the food. Kiyoko, a beautiful girl with long black hair, walked up beside Yuki. She leaned over and whispered, "I've been alerted about your secret Gou. I promise to keep it safe." She gave Yuki a small smile, which Yuki gladly returned as they entered the cafeteria.

After everyone had gotten their food and said thanks for the meal, Tanaka and Noya bombarded Yuki with questions.

"What did she ask?"

"Why did she smile?"

"Do you like her?"

Yuki shook her head, signaling for them to stop. "No, no no! She was just asking me if I was excited or the training! I said I was a little nervous so she told me everything would be alright and smiled at me." Yuki let out a soft sigh. She hadn't expected them to attack her with so many questions regarding one girl, so she had to think up of a lie on the spot.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Noya asked suddenly, making Yuki choke on her drink.

"Wha-what?"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

Yuki glanced at Kiyoko, who was laughing softly at something Yachi said. She was insanely beautiful. It actually made Yuki a little self-conscious, since Kiyoko was able to show a beautiful feminine side of hers with her blue-grey eyes and shiny black hair while Yuki couldn't do anything feminine like or people would start to get suspicious. Yuki looked back to her senpais and shyly nodded.

They both chuckled and started rambling about their experiences with her, and before any of them knew it, lunch was over and everyone was heading to the gym. Before Yuki could leave the building though, Kiyoko and Yachi brought her into an empty hallway.

Yachi gave Yuki a huge smile as Kiyoko handed her a pile of clothes. Yuki's eyes widened as she took hold of it and inspected the clothing. It was a Karasuno volleyball uniform. The number  **10** flashed back at her. She gave the two managers in front of her a huge smile before turning to put the uniform on. Yuki thanked Kiyoko and Yachi before running to the gym to join the rest of the players.

Everything was going to be amazing.


	6. Practice Games and Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a 6vs6 to show the former third years what their made of, and Yuki makes quite the impression on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know the little * means that it's a POV change. It may not be apparent since it's third person, but believe me it is.

"Okay guys!" Coach Ukai yelled over the commotion from the teenagers. Those that had made the second and first string were ecstatic over their new uniforms.

"Awww, Kageyama is still a notch higher then me!" Hinata whined, motioning towards Kageyama's number 6 while Hinata had number 7.

"Shut up Boke." Kageyame said bluntly before walking away. Some of the underclassmen laughed at their antics.

Yuki rushed into the gym, almost knocking into Makato. "Ukai you look great! And you got 10 too! That's such a good number! I got 13, look!" He exclaimed, turning around and proudly showing the number and his name stitched on the back, even though the number was already on the front.

Yuki chuckled at the orange-clad boy. "Good job Maka-chan!" She said. He blushed at her words, unable to contain his happiness."Huh, Makato what's wro-Mphhh!"

The small girl was cut off as the libero, who was only a little taller than her, smothered her into his chest. "You called me Maka-chan senpai! That makes me so happy, you have no idea!" He sobbed, finally letting her go. Yuki was silent as she watched the boy, but before she could respond a booming voice called out to her.

"UWAAAH! Gou, you have my old number! Look Kageyama!" Hinata yelled out loud, pointing to the girl and causing a commotion like always. Yuki chuckled and rubbed the back of her head as she looked down at her jersey. 

 _"Did the short players always get 10?"_ She thought as her uncle called for everyone with jerseys to join them. Those that didn't walked to the sidelines, hugging their volleyball jackets closer to them.

The four now-college students stood with the two teachers, scanning over the new generation of their volleyball team. "Okay, we're going to have a 6vs6, the two liberos will be on one team each with Ennoshita and...." Keishin trailed off as he scanned over the group. "Gou acting as captains. Now get up here you two and pick your team. Please make sure you have a mix of old and new members."

Yuki widened her eyes and gave her uncle a scared look "Keishin-san, you know very well I can't lead-" She was cut off.

"You may not be like the captain of your old team Gou, but that doesn't mean you can't lead a temporary team, now get up there." He bluntly said, staring Yuki down.

Yuki swallowed nervously and took a place next to Ennoshita. She could feel the intimidating aura coming off of him. She breathed in and out. _"I_ _can do this. It won't be like last time, when Katsuki was out with an injury."_ Memories flooded her when she thought about the tension of having their captain out of the game when a ball hit her straight in the face. They lost that match, and it was all Yuki's fault. She shook her head furiously.  _Focus dammit! This is your team! Don't let them down!"_

She opened her blue eyes, her piercing gaze startling a couple of first years. Ennoshita gave her a glance, a smile dawning his face. He turned and called out his first player. "Tanaka."

Said boy ran up, giving Yuki an "intimidating face" to try and scare her.

"Makato."

The poor boy, he looked like he was going to faint from happiness.

"Guess that means I get Nishinoya."

And the game of going back and forth continued. By the end of it Yuki's team consisted of her, Tsukishima, Makato, a first year setter, a first year middle blocker, and two first year wingspikers. Ennoshita's team was made up of him, Noya, Tanaka, Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and a first year middle blocker. Their team was huddled in a circle on one end of the court, talking strategies, while Yuki stared at the floor in fear. She  _really_ didn't want to do this. She didn't want a repeat of this again, especially since the freak duo was against them. But she didn't mind. She had faith in her miss-match team. She could hear some of the other members that didn't make it saying how they were going to loose really quickly. But Yuki wasn't going to let that happen. 

"Umm, Ukai-senpai?" The nervous first year setter spoke up. His name was...Kagami was it? Yeah that's what it was. "Shouldn't we be discussing strategies?"

Yuki's eyes widened. "Yes of course, sorry sorry."

"Tch. We're gonna loose so badly. You should have at least split up the freak duo. That way we wouldn't have to worry about their freak quick." Tsukishima complained, crossing his arms.

Yuki shook her head furiously. "No no no. We have our own weapon. I've been working with Kagami here to help him with his tosses and my spikes, and I can say with confidence that we can surprise them with our quick. Right Kagami-kun?" She asked, giving him a wide smile.

The shy boy adjusted his glasses. "Well, maybe...but senpai we've only had about 60% success with our quick-"

"Kagami, how many times have I told you? Don't think about the statistics! Think about the feeling of the ball in your hands and where it needs to go. You have a great sense of awareness. Use that and move the ball where you want it to go." Yuki said, giving him a hard stare. A look of shock overcame Kagami's face. After a minute his face lit up, his eyes glassy with understanding. Yuki smiled. Now if he could implement what he learned.

"And you two," she pointed to the wingspikers, "have you guys ever done a synchronized attack?" They both shook their heads, cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Yuki sighed. "Well don't worry about it. Like I said before, use your feelings and instincts. For now we will use this as our code to do a synchronized attack, where we all run and jump for the ball as if we're about to spike it, got it?" She made a quick motion with hand, her index and middle finger sticking out and slamming her hand down like a karate chop. They nodded their heads, their eyes full of determination.

"And lastly, you middle blocker. You'll stick with Tsukishima, got it? Remember, when you block, don't be afraid to make it a soft block and hell, make it like an umbrella like Tsukishima does sometimes." She explained quickly, earning a confused glance from Tsukishima.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean the thing you do! Like when we're practicing blocks, you jump and kinda curve your hands out like this," She did a very bad demonstration of him blocking, even making a face, which made the first years laugh.

Tsukishima's face turned red. "T-that's not what my face looks like!"

"Yes it is!" Yuki yelled back.

Daichi, Suga, and Asahi watched the scene unfurling in front of them, laughing silently. "Oh my god, they're like an old married couple." Suga managed to say through giggles.

"You can say that again." Asahi said as he glanced back to the group of underclassmen.

"Um, senpai?" Yuki turned to see Makato staring at her with determined eyes. "What should I do?"

Yuki breathed in a quick breath of air. That look of pure readiness and determination. It was just like her old libero's, Fujino, when she wad getting ready for a game.  She turned to face him and stared right back at him as she said, "you save all of the balls that get blocked or knocked out of bounds. No matter what, I want you to dive for it like your life depends on it. Got it?" She said without skipping a beat. Makato nodded, but was taken aback when she lifted her fist up, obviously asking for a fist bump. He looked back at Yuki with a shocked look, but returned it none the less.

Yuki stepped back to face everyone. "Okay guys. We're disadvantaged here. It's obvious. They've got the freak duo, a great ace, genius libero, talented pinch server, and an amazing captain. I'll be frank we probably won't win." Keishin, who was across the room hanging out with the college students,  was about to go smack some sense into her until he heard her next sentence. "But we've got something even better. Determination. We've got a rising libero, ready to take over Noya's position when he leaves, we have Tsukishima who has a crazy block, a group of passionate first years that want to get even better. And..." Yuki took a breath in. "You have me, a former ace on your side. When all else fails, I'll get the ball past the blockers, no matter what!" She stuck her hand into the little circle they created as they all stared at her in shock. "LET'S GO!" She yelled, making some people around the gym jump. Everyone gave each other glances, small smiles on their faces as they stuck their hands into the middle. "YOOSH!" They yelled and turned around to face the opposite court that was ready for them, their attitudes to the game totally changing on a dime.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

 

Yuki observed the scene in front of her. She sat in the back line, with Kagami on her right and a wing spiker to her left. Tsukkishima on the far left and the other two members sat in front while Makato bounced on his toes while he waited for his chance to jump into the game. In front of her was a powerful team of powerful people. What was worse? Kageyama was serving.

The whistle sounded, cutting through the heavy atmosphere like a knife. Everything turned slow motion as Yuki focused her blue eyes on Kageyama. He threw the ball up, ran forward with his hands flying behind him, he jumped, and his hand connected with the ball. Yuki stared as it crossed it's way over the net. She took a tentative step back and bent down to receive the ball, the satisfying sound of the ball smacking against her forearms making her smile. Kagami ran under the ball. One of the first year spikers ran up and jumped to spike the ball, but when he hit it he was met with a wall. He landed and watched the ball fall behind him as the other first year dove to get it, but missed. He looked back at Tanaka, who gave him a toothy grin.

"Think you'd get past me that easily?" He taunted.

The first year clenched his hands in anger when he heard clapping and a voice saying, "Don't mind! That was a good shot! Let's make it through with the next one!" He turned to see the temporary captain look at him with kind eyes. She turned to head back to her spot and then suddenly she made the signal, just small enough for their team to see. They all nodded to each other.

Daichi, Suga, and Asahi watched in amazement at her actions. "Ukai?" Daichi asked. "Are you sure Gou wasn't the captain or vice captain of his team? He has the qualities for it."

Ukai shook his head. "He wasn't the captain. Gou was the ace, someone who could bring the mood of the team up with his words. But he never had the confidence to be captain. If you don't know him that much, you'd think he was doing just fine, but he's not. He has this tick that he does when he's nervous. His fingers, they're slightly twitching and his eyes are darting all over the place. The title of captain on his head scares him to death because Gou's captain was the best he had. There was an incident when Gou had to lead the team and they lost. Ever since then, he's been scared to take on roles of leadership like this." He explained, leaving the college students speechless as they observed the wing spiker on the court.

Upon closer inspection they could see what their former coach was talking about, but they didn't have much time to think about it since Kageyama was serving again. This time the wing spiker on Yuki's left received it. And just like they talked about, right before the ball made contact with Kagami's hands, they ran forward. Everyone in the gym was shocked. They had just gotten together, how could they do a synchronized attack already? The initial shock gave Yuki's team an advantage and the boy who had his spike blocked previously was able to slam his ball into the opposing team's court.

"Yoosh! Good job!" Yuki said, slapping his back. He wince in pain at the sudden stinging sensation on his skin. "That went really smooth for our first time doing that together!" She said a matter of factly. The trio stared at her from the sidelines.  _They were able to do that for the first time now???_

The rest of the team congratulated him before rotating. The game went on like that for a while, the ball going back and forth, each team getting a point and then loosing one. They were at 10-11, Yuki's team loosing. The rotation now had Yuki, Tsukishima, and Kagami in the front with Makato and the two first year wing spikers in the back. Yuki's fingers twitched. She had yet gotten to spike the ball and she was getting anxious. She glanced at Kagami and nodded towards her hand. With it she crossed her fingers, signaling for them to do their quick. Kagami's eyes widened.

"Remember, just feel the ball." Was all that Yuki said before turning to the front. Ennoshita did a regular overhand serve, making it easy for Makato to receive it. It was just prefect, and Yuki knew that it'd be alright. She could feel it. She ran back before turning on her heal and running forward, but before she jumped in front of the blockers on the other side of the net,  she ran to the other side and jumped, getting ready for a slide hit. She could see it. The view from the top. It was a view she hadn't seen in a while, since most of her views up here were of other players fingertips. But she could see the court now. And we all her might she swung forward, but the ball meet an immovable wall. Her eyes widened as the opposing middle blocker, Hinata, smirked at her. As she landed she whipped her head around, to see the ball touch the floor.

_That's what she thought would happen._

But then a hand shot under the ball, keeping it from touching the floor. It flew up into the air, higher than anyone expected. "Connect it Kagami, Ukai!" Makato screamed as he jumped out of the way of her feet as she ran past him. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she was going to get it through. The world turned to slow motion again. Yuki saw the ball reach Kagami's finger tips. She saw how his wrists flexed back and then extending forward to toss the ball just for her. She jumped, the view from the top coming back to view as she swung. And this time...it smacked the ground with a loud "BOOM" and rolled off the court as everyone stared at Yuki with amazement. She looked at the spot where the ball landed. The feeling she got from that single hit. It was just like the first time spiked the ball all those years ago. Tears started to brim in her eyes as memories came flooding back.

She clenched the hand that she had spiked the ball with. "YES!" She cheered with her team, relishing the smacks on the back that she got. She glanced at Tsukishima, who hadn't said anything yet.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. Then he rolled his eyes and said, "Nice kill." He muttered and turned away, heading back to his position. Yuki smiled and ran after him, jumping up and landing on his back.

"Awww Tsukishima! I didn't know you had it in you!" She cheered, messing up his hair. 

"GAH! GOU GET OFF!"

"NOPE!"

As they continued to roughhouse, the trio turned to the coach. He was smirking at them. "The Ukai name really keeps itself up, doesn't it?" He stated, more than asked. They all nodded, looking back at "Gou" who was still on Tsukishima's back as the rest of her team laughed at their senpais.

A couple minutes later, Hinata and Kageyama started using their crazy quick, but after the third time they got through the blockers, Makato was there to receive it and Yuki's team was able to counterattack. Least to say, Makato got a couple of slaps across the back for that one. He winced as he thought about all the bruises he was going to have later.

The game continued and after a couple minutes it was 23-24, with Yuki's team in the lead. If they won this set, then they'd win the game! Yuki giggled in excitement as a single sweatdrop rolled down her cheek. The ball was served to the other side of the net, thanks to Tsukkishima, which was received and spiked back to her side. Yuki received it, sending it to the setter. It was a bit off unfortunately, but what Kagami did next was completely unexpected, even to Yuki. He jumped up and right when he was about to set the ball, he used one hand to push it to the other side.

"A dump!" Noya yelled as he dived to save it, but was unsuccessful. The ball bounced onto the ground as Ennoshita and Hinata, who were ready to block, looked at it in horror. Yuki immediately started to cheer. They had won the match!

She tackled her setter, sending them to the ground. "YEAH! THAT WAS SO GOOD KAGAMI! I TOTALLY DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO DO THAT! EVEN MY OLD SETTER WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO A DUMP THAT STEALTHILY!" She exclaimed, making her kohai blush.

"T-thank you senpai." He answered nervously as he fidgeted with his glasses. "B-but could you get off of me?" He asked.

Yuki looked down and realized she had been straddling the poor boy. "Oh sorry! I was just so excited!"

"Hey, it's time to get water and food, come on Gou!" Her uncle yelled at them as Yuki helped the boy up.

She lazily waved her hand toward him, a way of saying, "I know." She turned to the rest of the group. "Good job guys! We did great!" She said with a big smile and then opened her arms wide. "GROUP HUG!!" She yelled and launched herself at the first years, their sweat covered bodies making it hard to stay all together. Makato, who had been left out from the other three first years, jumped in too. Yuki turned to Tsukishima who observed the commotion going on in front of him.

"Come on!" She exclaimed. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand that was just as sweaty as hers and pulled him in, clutching onto to him tightly. It was kind of funny because of the major height difference. She ended up shoving her own face into his chest. Tsukishima's face burned up, but he still wrapped a lazy arm around Yuki. She smiled and let go, running to the managers to grab some water and head to the cafeteria with her team.

*

Tsukishima squinted his eyes at the back of Gou's head. Something was wrong with him. When Gou had first jumped on Tsukishima's back, he had thought he felt what seemed like extra padding on his chest, but he thought it was just his imagination. Yet when Gou had pulled him in for a hug, he felt it again. There was something definitely wrong with him. And Tsukishima was going to find out what it was.


	7. Showers and Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaah im so happy with this story, and we are also looking more into Yuki's background oooooh! Im going to have a chapter after the nekoma match where Yuki kinda spills her backstory, but anyways, lets begin this chapter! ☝

The past couple days had gone off without a problem. The sleeping situation was solved really easily. The Ukais just lied, saying that Yuki was a really light sleeper and needed a separate room to sleep in, but in reality she just stayed in the manager's sleeping room. The first night they stayed up till midnight talking about god knows what and didn't regret it in the morning when they were all dead like zombies. Yuki was able to avoid showering with the rest of the boys by taking showers late at night, usually around 10 pm since the boys were required to go to their rooms at 9:30. Whatever happened while in there was up to them and Yuki was perfectly happy with that. But a problem arose on the third night, 2 days away from the practice match with Nekoma.

Yuki skipped down the hall with her clothes in a bag as she made her way to the showers, which were thankfully on the other side of the house they were staying in, so no one could hear her singing. She entered the empty shower room, flicking the light switch to reveal a row of shower stalls with a mirror that took up half the wall on the other side. Yuki put her bag down and began to undress. She sighed as she finally took off her bandages, massaging her breasts in an attempt to make them less sore. She made sure to pack her guy clothes back into her bag and take her clean clothes out so she wouldn't go looking for them and get them all wet. The music from her phone bounced off the walls as she picked a random stall and turned the water on. The hot water ran down her back, little water droplets falling from Yuki's short hair onto her face. She was about to add shampoo to her hair when she heard the door open and two voices resonate around the room.

"Yeah Tanaka! That spike earlier...wait who's here?"

"Yeah, who else is up late with us?"

Yuki stayed quiet for a moment before answering above the mix of music and water. "U-umm...it's me, Gou. W-what are y-you doing here at this hour?" Last Yuki had checked it was 10:12, they should've been in their rooms by now.

"Oooh! Gou, why didn't you just say so! Nice music by the way man!" Nishinoya exclaimed as he took off his clothes. Yuki peaked an eye out from the plastic curtain, the only thing between her and pure death, to see Noya stripping right next to Tanaka with no shame.

She squeaked softly and ducked back under the curtain. "Hey Gou, my man! Don't worry about it, we're all manly guys here, right Noya?" Tanaka asked, laughing out loud. Once he calmed down he answered Yuki's question. "But to answer you, we got special permission to keep training for a little while longer, but since we stink, we also wanted to hit the showers. So why are you here? What were you doing?" He asked as Yuki heard two more shower stalls turn on.

"Oh, I went...out for a quick jog outside around the school for a couple minutes, so a nice and refreshing shower was needed." She was so lying through her teeth, it was the most obvious thing to Yuki, but the boys bought it. 

"Oh really?" Nishinoya asked.. Yuki's heart quickened. She knew that they couldn't see her over the walls of the shower stall since it was too high, but she had to get out soon or it'd be too awkward. Yuki shook her wet hair.  _"No, I have to stay in here until they leave."_

Tanaka and Nishinoya continued to talk, but Yuki couldn't hear them well over the blood pumping through her ears. A couple minutes later a shower to her right turned off. A second later, the one on her left turned off.

"Hey Gou, are you going to come out soon? You've been in there for a bit, everything okay?" Nishinoya asked, his voice laced with worry. Yuki gasped as she heard his footsteps nearing the cutain that sheilded her from them.

"Don't come in!" She yelled, grabbing Nishinoya's hand at the edge of the curtain. The room was silent, the music and water giving off the only sounds. "Please don't..." Yuki whispered.

Slowly, Nishinoya's hand retracted. She heard small whispers, but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Hey we're going Gou. Take care of yourself and goodnight!" Tanaka said as she heard them exit the showers and slam the door behind them.

Yuki let out an unintentional breath she had been holding in and fell back against the wall of the shower.  _"That was so close. That was so close. That was so close."_ This was all Yuki could think as she eventually exited the shower and made her way to her room.

* * *

The boys of Karasuno's volleyball team were all talking gently in the room when the two crazy players crashed into the room.

"GUYS I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH GOU!" Nishinoya yelled, running towards suga, the permanent team mom, and flopped into his lap.

 "Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Noya! What happened?" The silver haired boy asked, moving the younger one off of him 

Tanaka jumped up, answering for Noya. "We went to the showers before coming here so we wouldn't stink up the room and Gou was in there! But when Noya tried to peak around the curtain to make sure Gou was okay, he freaked out and told Noya to stop!" Tanaka had small tears brimming in his eyes at the thought of his little kohai in distress. 

"Calm down,  I'm sure it's nothing! It could be he's just self conscious. You know, like the opposite of you too." Suga tried to calm down the distressed 3rd years while everyone else looked on in worry.

The duo shook their heads. "No Suga, Gou sounded scared out of his mind! And..." Noya trailed off for a moment. "He said please as if he was begging for his life."

The room feel silent. If someone dropped a pin, you'd be able to hear it. Daichi was about to respond when suddenly a tall sting bean stood up.

"I have an idea about what is going on with Gou."

 


	8. Character Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this story that you probably don't know :P

Hey, so to quickly recap, I just realized that you guys may not know all of the characters in this story that I've made. They're all basically some type of oc's from all of my friends. So without further ado, here they are. *Also its first name, last name* I hope you guys understand the characters more now! :)

** Karasuno **

**Joji Kagami-** first year

Position: setter (#14)

Appearance: Blue-rimmed glasses, average height, dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes

Character: Very analytical, shy, soft-spoken, tries his best to understand his senpais but has trouble(it's tanaka and Yuki, the complete opposite of him), always overthinking stuff but is a pure soul.

 **Akeno Makato** \- first year

Position: Libero (#13)

Appearance: Sideswept brown hair, fairly tan skin, brown eyes, just below average height

Character: Kind of like Goshki from Shiratowazi mixed with Nishinoya's determination, super respectful towards his senpais, alright with learning anything, easily flustered

**Yuki's old team**

**Kiko Katsuki-** first year at college in Tokyo now; Hashimoto's girlfriend

Position: Wing Spiker/Captain (#1)

Appearance: Hazel eyes, shoulder length brown hair with bangs that she curls, tanish skin; just above average height

Character: Dad of the group, basically like Daichi except a lot more scary when pissed off (she's like the devil), knows she's good looking and uses it to tease people even though she's gay AF, the Kuroo and Daichi love child

 **Madoka Hashimoto-** first year at college in Tokyo (different from Katsuki) now; Katsuki's girlfriend

Position: setter/vice captain (#4)

Appearance: Soft green eyes, silver hair that reaches mid-back, pale skin, average height

Character: Mom of the group, basically suga but way more shy. She's pretty open with friends, but in front of strangers she is quiet as hell

 **Chiyoko Hoga** \- first year at college in Miyagi prefecture near Karasuno, often meets up with Yuki to tutor her 

Position: middle blocker/decoy (most blockers focus on her because she's so tall and forget about Yuki) (#7)

Appearance: brown eyes, dirty blonde hair that reaches just past her chin, tan skin, very very tale, quite muscular for a girl

Character: Mom #2(keeps everyone under control when Hashimoto is overwhelmed and keeps Katsuki calm), gets her point across very easily, intimidating when she doesn't mean to

 **Midori Oki** \- third year at Johzenji High

Position: Wing spiker (#6)

Appearance: Short brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, average height

Character: Calm and collected, one of the smartest on the team but doesn't like doing unnecessary work, can be a little snarky (and funny) ass sometimes

 **Miyo Nishi** \- third year at Nekoma high

Position: Wing spiker (#8)

Appearance: hair shaved close at the sides but long and blonde down the middle, tan skin, brown eyes, a little above average height

Character: Outspoken, loud, protective over friends/kohais (Yuki and Haru), ready to fight anyone, best friends with Fujino

 **Rin Fujino-** third year at Fukurōdani Academy

Postion: Libero (#2)

Appearance: Ombre hair, (black into blonde), very short just a little taller than Yuki, hazel/greenish eyes, pale skin

Character: very energetic, always ready to prank someone, sort of blunt, best friends with Nishi and also loves Yuki (the first time Fujino saw Yuki, she squealed because she thought she was adorable)

 **Sakura Yamo-** second year at Date tech

Position: middle blocker (#9)

Appearance: Blonde hair that reaches her upper back, black-rimmed glasses,  _dark_ brown (almost black) eyes, pale skin, tallest person on team

Character: a little asshole, but very smart. Loves messing with people, Tsukishima but 10 times worse, no real reason why, she's just like that

 **Tora Saito** \- second year at date tech

Position: Pinch server (#10)

Appearance: short brown hair full of cowlicks with a fringe, above average height, brown eyes, palish skin

Character: A nervous little bean, doesn't know how to socialize, will usually cling to closest person she knows if in awkward situations, (usually Yamo since they bunked together in America)

 **Haru Oikawa-** second year at Aobajōsai High (yes, she is related to Oikawa, but she's just his cousin)

Position: Setter (#5)

Appearance: Black hair that goes down to her shoulders, dark blue eyes, pale skin, above average hieght

Character: Very clingy, full of emotions that she usually can hide behind the determined side of her, may not look like it, but can be very worried about her teammates physical/mental health, also best friends with Yuki and looks up to Nishi

 **Yuki Ukai-** second year at Karasuno

Position: Wing spiker/ace (#3)

Appearance: dirty blonde hair that is just above her shoulders, bright blue eyes,  ** _very_** short (shortest within all the girls youth teams), palish skin

Character: energetic, easily embarrassed, determined as heck, not the brightest but she tries, very loving towards her friends, best friends with Fujino and Haru, looks up to Nishi


	9. Questions and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decides to confront Yuki about her "problem" the night before they leave for the practice match with Nekoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had end of the year testing these past 2 weeks.

Yuki tossed the nth ball up into the air, aiming for a jump serve. She jumped up and slammed her hand into the ball, trying to get it over the net. Emphasize on "trying". The ball smacked the top of the net again, making her sigh in defeat. She had been at this for the last 30 minutes and had yet to make it over the net.

"You've been doing this for a while Gou." Hinata's voice made Yuki jump in surprise, tossing the ball she had just picked up into the air. She looked back at her friend apologetically.

"Yeah, I've never been able to do a jump serve. My old setter, pinch server, and a couple of other members could easily do it, but I was never able to make it over the net." She said shyly as she bent down to pick up the ball. Yuki looked back to Hinata with an apologetic smile. "Did you need something?" She asked.

Hinata's face lit up as he remembered why he went over to Yuki in the first place. "Oh yeah, me and some of the others were wondering if you wanted to come and hang out in our room for a little bit tonight." Yuki looked down, her eyebrows furrowing. Hinata saw this and immediately said, "We have a couple of games like Jenga that we can all play together and Diachi-san is getting meatbuns for us!"

Yuki's head shot up at the name of her favorite food. Her mouth watered just at the thought of it. "Fine." She said, as she started to do another jump serve.

Hinata ran off, bouncing with excitement. He made his way over to Noya and Suga who stood at the other end of the gym. "Gou said he'd come!" The two seniors smiled at each other, their plan falling into place.

* * *

After diner was finished and everyone said thanks for the meal, Hinata just about dragged Yuki to the boys room. "Whoa, whoa! Hinata can I go get changed into some pajamas first?"

"O-oh yeah! Of course Gou." He let go of Yuki's wrist and watched as she walked back down the hall towards her room. After she was out of sight he dashed back into the room. The rest of the guys were starting to get dressed into their own sleepwear. "Gou-kun is getting dressed in his own clothes." Hinata said as some people gave him a questioning look.

It was a couple minutes until Yuki got back to the room. She knocked on the door and peaked it open to find the boys doing different things. Some were in a small circle setting up a jenga tower, while others were spread around the room. Some were talking to each other, like Ennoshita and Yamaguchi and some were just on their phones like Tsukishima.

The boys turned their attention to the door when they heard it creak open to reveal Yuki in a big sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Hey Gou! You made it just in time. We finished the tower, come on over here." Suga said as he patted the spot next to him. Yuki nodded and plopped down next to the boy.

Yuki's heart raced. Yeah, she loved hanging out with her team, but the way Hinata had asked her to hang out with them scared her.  _"Have they figured out my secret? How?"_ She thought as the game started. But her worries started to dissipate as she got more into the games and jokes the boys were telling her. An hour into their fun Daichi left for a couple minutes to get meatbuns from a local corner store, which made Yuki squeal in excitement.

After a couple hours it was 9:20, 10 minutes before they had to go to their respective rooms, Yuki included. "Well, I better get going guys." Yuki said as she looked at her phone. "Thanks for inviting me over, it was fun!" She stood up to leave the room, but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She looked back to find Noya looking at her with big eyes.

"Actually Gou, can I ask you a question? A-about yesterday?" Yuki's heart skipped a beat, but she nodded her head anyways. "Well, you really had me and Tanaka worried and we told the rest of the guys here. After a couple minutes of talking about it, Tsukishima came up with a theory, and well... we just wanted to see if it was true, but... um... Gou?" 

Yuki glanced at Tsukishima, her heart beating a mile a minute. She had always thought that Tsukishima would be one of the first to figure out she was a girl since he was  _really_ smart and analytical, but how?

"Um, Gou. Do you have lung cancer or some other lung problem?" Yuki's head whipped back to Noya when she heard the word cancer.

"What? No! My uncle smokes, but that doesn't mean I do too if that's what you insinuating! Why would you even think I would have lung cancer or some other disease like that?" She asked, yanking her wrist away from Noya. Her blood boiled at the thought of them thinking she had cancer. They obviously didn't know what it was like.

"We didn't mean to anger you Gou! We were just really worried." Suga said, stepping forward and taking Yuki's hands. "We thought you might have some form of lung disease because you were really freaked out in the showers last night and you always seem to run out of breath quicker than the rest of us. Sometimes you have to take a little longer break than the rest of us too." Suga looked at you with compassionate eyes. "We were just worried that you'd end up pushing yourself too hard.

Yuki's face softened as she listened to Suga's words.  _"They were just worried about me. That makes me feel so loved, oh my god."_ She thought as she looked around at everyone in the room. They all had the same worried facial expression as Suga and Noya.

Yuki shook her head. "No, that's not it. Thank you for worrying guys, but it's not that bad. I just don't have a very strong cardio system and I'm self-conscious, that's all!" She explained, smiling at the end to show them that she was all right. They all let out a breath of relief when they heard her.

"Well thank you for telling us Gou. That really helped us ease out worries. Now go on to bed." He said, giving her a pat on the back. Yuki waved to everyone as she dashed out of the room to her own where Yachi and Kiyoko waited to hear what happened.

* * *

Noya fell back on the floor, relieved that nothing was wrong with his precious Kohai. "I'm so glad Ukai-senpai is okay." Makato, who had stayed on the couch that was in the room, said.

"You can say that again." Noya said as he pulled out his phone to check his messages.

Everyone began to talk about whatever to each other as they got ready for bed except for Tsukishima. He stayed silent and stared at the wall, contemplating what just happened. While everyone took Gou's words for the truth, Tsukishima couldn't shake off the feeling that he was hiding something.  _"It has to be big. With a reaction like that..."_ His thoughts were interrupted as Yamaguchi skipped over, asking him if he had seen the other boy's toothbrush.

They all went to their own sleeping bags, still talking to each other tomorrow's game and stuff in general while Tsukishima stayed silent; scrolling through his phone.


	10. Cats and Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nekoma match is here and a couple of Yuki's friends come to see it.

Yuki straightened her back and extended her arms up, a couple of pops coming from her back, as the bus finally came to a stop. That morning had been filled with excitement and anxiety because of the match. Yuki was so caught up she almost forgot her volleyball uniform, but Yachi swopped in as the hero just before they left.

Everyone slowly unloaded themselves off the bus, some yawning as they woke up from their naps while some were jumping up and down with excitement. Yuki was one of the previously mentioned people, staggering off the bus as she tried not to fall back asleep. As they stood around waiting to get their bags from the compartments, she leaned on the closest person next to her, who happened to be Tsukki.

"What are you doing Chibi-chan?" He asked, his face turning red as he remembered the mishap on the bus as they were traveling to the cabin just a couple days beforehand.

Yuki yawned again, not moving away from him. "I'm tired and I'm pretty sure I can't sleep standing up. And don't call me Chibi-chan." She said nonchalantly.

Just then a small group of people in red jackets started screaming as they ran towards the group in black. Yuki bolted up and immediately clung to Tsukki, the loud noise scaring her awake. The group in red began to scatter, greeting different people. A boy with a hairstyle similar to Nishi's walked over to Tanaka and Nishinoya, a boy with bleached hair that was slowly growing out (kind of like pudding) walked up to Hinata, and a boy with crazy, bedhead like, black hair strutted up to where Tsukishima and Yuki stood.

"Hey Tsukki!" He exclaimed, opening his arms up.

"Please don't call me that." He said bluntly, fixing his glasses. "And Gou, please get off of me." He said looking down at his smaller teammate.

Yuki realized that she was basically clinging to the taller boys arm in a death grip and laughed nervously as she backed off from the blonde. "Sorry." She muttered as she began to turn away. Unfortunately, she ran into someone, well a chest to be more specific. She looked up to see a boy with owl-like eyes and bi-colored hair that was styled like Noya's. If it was possible, she somehow felt even smaller under his gaze.

"Ah, sorry!" She exclaimed as she jumped back towards Tsukishima.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's alright little-dude!" The bi-colored boy exclaimed, patting Yuki's head. "And Tsukki, how are you doing?" He went in for a hug along with the bedhead guy and trapped Tsukki so he couldn't get away from his, what seemed by his facial expressions, own personal hell.

They finally released the poor boy, causing Yuki laughed. The two boys turned their attention back to her, making her jump. "And who's this little crow?" The bedhead asked, giving her a smirk. Yuki saw a flash of her old captain in his eyes and she shivered.

"This is Gou Ukai." Tsukki answered for Yuki, walking over to be beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's a wing spiker on our team."

Yuki gave a shy wave and small smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you uh...." She trailed off, realizing that she didn't know their names. The two giants in front of her let out bellowing laughs before introducing themselves.

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou, a graduate from Fukurōdani." The bi-color haired boy said first.

"And I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, a graduate from the school your facing today." The bedheaded boy said, extending his hand out for her to take hold of. Yuki took is and gave it a small shake. Kuroo let out a small laugh. "Oh my god, your hands are so small! How are you a wing spiker?"

Yuki's face turned bright red at his comment. She looked down at her feet as the two of them continued to laugh. "Hey." Tsukki spoke up, grabbing all of their attention. "Gou is a really talented wing spiker. He can jump as high as Hinata and is actually really smart when it comes to spiking. He can give you a run for your money." Yuki stared, shocked at Tsukki as he turned and started walking towards Yamaguchi, who had grabbed his bag for him.

A wide smile overtook her face. She bounced on her toes happily and let out a little squeal. Then she remembered the two older boys and turned to them with a fearful look in their eyes, expecting them to make fun of her, but they only gave her big smiles.

"Well if your as good as he says then I have to go up against you and see if I can block you." Kuroo said with a shit-eating grin.

She let out a breath of relief and nodded with him. Her uncle called her over to grab her stuff. As he ran off, the two seniors stared at her receding figure.

"I'm not the only one thinking that Gou is really feminine, right?" Bout asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry, I'm thinking the same thing bro." Kuroo responded as he made his way over to Daichi, who was talking with Suga.

* * *

 

"Sugoi!" Yuki exclaimed, running around the gym. "It's so big!" Hinata joined her and started running beside Yuki until it eventually it turned into a small game of tag. They didn't stop until Yuki saw a couple people on the level above them, leaning down and watching the chaos of the two second years. Hinata ran into Yuki's back, sending them both to the ground.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay Gou?" Hinata asked as he helped her up.

Yuki waved her hand at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry, it was my fault anyways."

"Hey you two! Be careful! We don't want two of our starter players getting hurt before the match actually starts!" Ennoshita yelled across the gym.

"Sorry captain!" Yuki and Hinata yelled out.

Yuki glanced back up at the railing above them and gasped as she clearly saw who was there. It was three of her teammates from America; Katsuki, Fujino, and Nishi. Kastuki gave her a small wave before looking over everyone else.

"Hey it's Kastuki! How you doing bro?" Kuroo yelled out from where he was standing, making an irk mark appear on Tsukkishima's head. Yuki couldn't blame him; Kuroo had a big voice.

Kastuki waved back. "Doing good! I'm excited for the match today! I brought a couple of friends, hope you don't mind!" She yelled back, a small smirk playing on her face.

"Well get down here! I wanna introduce you to some people!" Was all Kuroo yelled before facing Bokuto and Tsukki again.

Yuki wasn't able to watch where her former captain went because her uncle called her and Hinata over to discuss the rules for staying the night and the next day with the team. Yuki hardly listened since she kept glancing towards where Katsuki and Kuroo stood, talking to who she assumed to be Nekoma's coach, an old man with a somewhat nice aura around him.

Finally they were dismissed to do some quick warmups. Yuki got called out a couple times from Ennoshita for glancing around the room and not keeping up, which Yuki would immediately apologize for. The warmups ended and the both teams were called together.

The coach for Nekoma stood in front of them with Katsuki next to him. Yuki raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but she only smirked back. "Everyone, I'm sure you're wondering why I called both teams over here. This here is Kiko Katsuki." He said, motioning towards the girl who gave a small bow. "She was on a very strong team in America and has become very good friends with the former captain of Nekoma. Kuroo wanted to see if it was alright with both teams if she joined the Nekoma team as a wing spiker since he believes that both teams can learn something from her." Kuroo nodded, confirming his old coach's words.

Everyone gave each other small glances and shared whispers. The pudding-head boy Yuki had seen earlier stepped up. He seemed uninterested in what was happening, but had a certain gleam in his eyes. Yuki also saw the captain's symbol he wore on his jersey. "The Nekoma team is okay, as long as she plays for just the second set." He stated before retracting back, a slight blush tainting his cheeks. He was obviously not used to speaking in front of so many people at once.

Ennoshita stepped up. "I think that's a good plan. We were also thinking of something along the same lines."

With that everyone ran to their respective sides of the court and lined up where they needed to be. Yuki noticed that she ended up being lined up with the captain of Nekoma's team. She stared back unwavering at his golden cat-like eyes. The whistle blew, signaling the start of the game, making Yuki smirked as she turned towards the other court.

"This is going to be fun." She said, giving the opposing captain a big grin.

* * *

 Yuki wiped her forehead from the sweat that started to collect there. She glanced at the score-board. It was 11-11 and Yuki had yet gotten to hit a spike or even jump for it. Her fingers twitched in anticipation, making Katsuki chuckle. Kuroo gave her a questioning look and she just shook her head.

The opposing team served, sending the ball towards Yuki. She bent down receiving the ball that left her arms stinging. It ended up being a little far from the net for Yuki's liking, but Kageyama rushed under it to toss it either way.

Kageyama gave her the tiniest glance, but she understood what he meant. She rushed forward, sending her arms behind her. "Number 10! Number 10! Block him Lev!" The ace of the team yelled, Yama was all that Yuki could decipher from his jersey at this distance. With everything she could, Yuki pushed off the ground, sending her flying to the top of the net. She could see the ball out of the corner of her eyes and a free space in front of her. But what she didn't see until it was too late was the insanely tall boy that jumped in front of her. His cat-like eyes came into her view, making her shiver. His tall height totally overpowered her and she freaked out. Her eyes flew around the place, looking for any angle she could use to her advantage, but none could be found. Yuki tried to spike to his finger tips, but he was just too tall and he ended up completely shutting her out. The ball hit the ground behind her as she fell down and stumbled back, landing on her ass.

She stared back at the silver-haired boy that had just blocked her. "That jump was amazing! It was just like Hinata's! But you won't ever get past the future ace of Nekoma!" He laughed out loud, but his little speech was heard by the current ace who smacked him across the head.

Yuki stayed on the ground as she stared at her hands. That was the first time she had been blocked that badly in a long time. She hadn't felt this frustration since she first played in middle school. Everyone was so much taller than her and she almost quit, but her grandfather gave her advice over the phone and helped her overcome the frustration of meeting an immovable wall.

While Yuki was stuck in her own little world, Katuski sighed and placed her head in her hands. She knew that Yuki was probably having a flood of bad memories and frustration take over her. Kastuki knew how Yuki could get if she got discouraged too much, and she didn't want to see that after seeing her in real life for the first time in months.

"What is it?" Kuroo asked.

Katsuki looked back up at her classmate. "Oh, it's nothing sorry. Ukai just reminds me of someone on my old team is all." She turned back to Yuki.

The small girl was just about to get up when she felt someone lift her up under the arms. Tsukishima placed her on her feet and gave her a hard slap on the back. "Don't mind. It was a good attempt." He said as he walked back to his spot. Yuki blinked and tilted her head at him, but he wouldn't meet eyes with her. She just shook her head and got back to her place next to him and got into receiving position.

The game continued on for a couple minutes and the score was now 20-18, with Nekoma ahead. Yuki gripped the side of her hair and tugged at it. She had been blocked by the Lev guy for a third time and it was really getting on her nerves. She even tried to do a feint against but it still failed! Coach Ukai stood up and called for a timeout. Everyone ran to the edge of the court to grab water and towels, but Yuki just stood there, still grabbing at her hair. Her teammates looked on sadly as they saw their teammate pacing back and forth, at a loss for what to do.

Right when Ukai was about to call her she stopped her pacing and walked up to Tsukkishima.

"Gou what-" Ukai began but was cut off.

"Tsukishima, please slap me as hard as you can."

The group went silent when they heard her request. This caused the opposite team to look over curiously, wondering why they got quiet.

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows at Yuki. "What? Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I had my setter do it to me whenever I got frustrated during games and it helped me come back to my senses. So please just slap me as hard as you can." Yuki said, still staring at him. He didn't move, completely at a loss for words. After a minute of silence she turned to everyone else. "Fine. Will anyone else slap me?" No one stepped up until...

"Fine, I'll do it." Tsukki said quietly, making Yamaguchi look at him with a panicked look. Yuki didn't even get a chance to say anything when she turned her head, because all that she was met with was a palm coming down on her right cheek. She bent over, gripping her cheek in pain.

"Tsukishima!" Keishin yelled, starting for the blonde. "That was way too hard-"

"WHOOOO!" Yuki yelled out, startling everyone in the room. She looked around, a playful smile on her face and a large red handprint on her cheek. "Don't worry guys, I'm all good. That was one good smack Tsukki! I feel so refreshed!" She took a huge gulp of water before putting the bottle down. "Now let's go win a game!" She said as she started marching back towards the court as everyone in the gym stared at her with a mix of fear and respect.

While all of this was going on, Fujino and Nishi snickered. "That's our ace for you. One crazy girl, but once she gets over whatever is bothering her, she's a demon." Fujino exclaimed with a small chuckle.

"Unless she's a masochist."

"Miyo Nishi!"


	11. Cats and Crows Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki finds out what to do with Lev's blocking skills, but once they win the first set, they have to deal with her old captain: Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah this chapters so long, sorry guys, but I didn't want to end it mid set whooooops.

Right when the game started again Tanaka gained another point for the team, making the score 20-19 in Nekoma's favor. Yuki tugged at Kageyama's shirt to grab his attention. He tilted his head towards her.

"Hey Kageyama, have you ever set a ball for a cut shot?"

Kageyama's eyes widened at her question. He turned his full body towards her, gripping her shoulders. "You can do that? Like Mad Dog-chan?" His eyes sparkled, despite the weird thing he said.

Yuki tilted her head in confusion. "Mad Dog-chan? Know what, never mind, but yeah I can. But if I do it to many times it hurts like hell. I used to do it all the time, but I got into a small car accident back in America and it messed my shoulder up a bit." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. Now that she thought about it, she got into a lot of incidents, whether they were serious or not.

Kageyama pouted at her explanation, making Yuki giggle. He looked like a little blueberry child when he did that. "Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself over a practice game."

Yuki waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, I'll be fine. We've only got a little bit of this set left and I wanna win!" She exclaimed, jumping into the air.

Kageyama nodded and started for his position in the back in order to serve. His first serve ended up being an ace. The second point went to Tsukkishima for blocking the other team's ace's spike. The third point went to Hinata for doing a dink against some first year blocker. The last point went to Tanaka, who gladly spiked it through Lev's arms. Yuki growled. If only she had that strength, but she was only a little bean who had to rely on angles.

She glanced to the scoreboard. Even thought they gained a lot of points within the last couple minutes of the game, Nekoma also got some points. The score was 24-23 with Karasuno in the lead, but if Nekoma got another point, then it'd be a deuce and they'd have to get two points in order to win. Yuki didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

Tsukkishima sent the ball over the net with a regular serve. Nekoma was able to receive the ball, set it and spike it with ease. Although is looked like they had gotten the point, Makato, who was constantly being switched in and out with Nishinoya, saved the ball with ease. The ball was sent high into the air, just like the 6vs6 game at the training camp. Yuki would never be able to get used to that sight, but she didn't have time to think about it too much since she had to get ready of their counter attack. She ran to the outskirt of the court, turning on the ball of her foot and immediately sprinting back.

"Number 10! Lev, Kenma get over here and help me block!" The opposing ace yelled.

Yuki grinned. She had confidence in herself and her setter that they'd get past them no matter what. At the steep angle she was running at, she was able to see the point on lev's hand that she could hit that would send the ball flying off their side of the court. With a wide smile she jumped and extended her arm back. Katsuki gasped as she realized what her little ace was about to do. Yuki made eye contact with Lev, staring him down as she brought her hand down like a whip and slammed the ball into the side of his hand. The ball came down on their side of the net at an incredible speed and angle, making it nearly damn impossible for the libero on their team to catch it. Yuki landed back on the ground and was immediately tackled by Noya, Hinata, and Tanaka, who were praising her like crazy.

"GOU! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"WHAT CAN YOU NOT DO?"

"PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO DO AN AWESOME SPIKE LIKE THAT GOU-KUN!"

Yuki smiled as she blushed at all of their compliments. "Guys, calm down! I learned that from my old captain ages ago. And I wouldn't get to excited about the fact that I can do that." She said as she stood up and wiped her pants off. Some of the boys gave her questioning looks as she took a drink of water. She turned them, placing a hand on her hips. "That girl over there, Katsuki, looks dangerous. I get this...aura from her that tells me she's an amazing player." She glanced over to her senior, who was chatting animately with the Nekoma captain as she pulled an old Nekoma jersey over shirt; she then proceeded to take off the shirt underneath.  _"She never really cared about that stuff that much did she?"_ Yuki thought as she remembered how her old captain would just change right in front of everyone in the gym.

Tsukkishima coughed into his hand, gaining everyone's attention. "Gou, how can you guess that much without even talking to her?" He gave her a suspicious look.

Yuki tensed, squeezing the water bottle she was holding. "I kept glancing at the scoreboard to see our score and she was nearby it. She always had this scary look on her face as she watched us play."

"You know, Gou is right. I noticed that too when I was waiting to be put into the game. It's like she was analyzing ever player individually." Makato said, placing his chin in his hand as he began to think about it more.

Little whispers ran throughout the team. Yuki relaxed a little bit as she realized she skidded by the awkward encounter. She glanced back towards Kastuki, who was drilling holes into the back of Yuki's head. Yuki winked at her and faced back to her captain as he started talking about strategies for the next set, which caused Kastuki to be taken blink in surprise at the girl's sudden action. She was never like this back in America.  _"This must be a good environment for her."_ Katsuki thought.

* * *

 

The game had just started, each team with 4 points and Nekoma serving, but nothing spectacular happened yet. Katsuki had kept up the impressive receives and concentration that Yuki remembered all to well. She shivered at Katsuki scanned over the crows, like a hungry cat ready to pounce. Now she understood why opposing captains would shiver as they shook hands before matches.

Kenma was about to serve the ball when Kastuki, who was next to him, sent him a little wave with only two fingers up. Yuki tilted her head in confusion at the weird interaction. But just then Kenma served the ball over the net, which was met with an easy receive by Ennoshita. Kageyama went under the ball to toss it when everyone on Karasuno started to move at once. They ran up and jumped at different times, but Tanaka was the one who spiked the ball with a back attack.

Before the ball could touch the ground however, Kastuki slid into the small space that the ball got into and received it, looking Tanaka dead in the eye. This made him flinch. As Kenma ran under the ball to toss it Yuki ran up to Tsukkishima who was next to Hinata.

"Why am I sandwich between two shorties?" He muttered, earning protests from Hinata and Yuki alike.

Yuki returned her attention back to the front only to be met with Katsuki running behind the ace as he jumped for the ball. Yuki's eyes widened as she realized what that odd wave was supposed to be.  _"It was a signal."_

"Shit, shit shit." Yuki muttered. She grabbed Tsukkishima's sleeve and dragged him over to the very left side of the court instead of the middle. "It's a straight!"

"What how do you know-" Tsukkishima started, but Yuki was already jumping up to meet a grinning Katsuki.

"Should've listened to shortie over here blondie!" She screamed as she easily spiked the ball past Yuki's arms, earning another point for Nekoma. She turned back to celebrate their point while Tsukkishima stood next to Yuki and gave her a confused look.

"How the hell did you know that would happen?" He asked the girl, who had her hands on her knees.

She looked up at him with bright blue eyes full of...excitement?

"Because I've seen it hundreds of times." She muttered before returning to the back line. Tsukkishima stared at her as she continued to look forward, refusing to meet the blonde's eyes.

* * *

 Yuki wiped away the layer of sweat that had formed on her face. Her shoulder ached from doing so many cut shots, even though Lev was starting to get tired now too and Yuki was able to get some regular spikes in. The main problem was Katsuki. That girl was giving her all in the game and was already sweating as much as Yuki. The score was 22-20 with Nekoma in the lead. Karasuno had to do something or they were going to loose.

Yuki glanced around at her tired team as they took a water break. Ennoshita was staring at the ground to try and think of a plan, Tanaka and Nishinoya were giving the other team glares, Tsukkishima leaned against the bleachers and looked as bored as ever, Kageyama sat on the bench with a towel over his head, and Hinata stood next to Yuki.

"Hey Hinata-kun?" Yuki turned to the slightly taller boy. "Is Kageyama okay?" She asked, pointing to the boy that was literally shaking.

HInata grumbled. "No, I think he's freaking out. He really wants to beat them since we didn't beat them last year during a practice match, but he doesn't know how to."

Yuki pouted as she looked back to the raven-haired boy. She knew how he felt. Hell, she had to put up with her setter, Haru, who was a pain in the ass when she got frustrated. She remembered the little tradition that they both shared whenever they got out of their groove and lightly touched her cheek that was still a little red from Tsukkishima's slap. "Maybe he needs me to slap him." She muttered.

Hinata immediately jumped up. "No, no no! Don't do that-"

"Kagami! You're replacing Kageyama when we get back into the game!" Keishin yelled over to the small first year.

The boy bolted up at the mention of his name. He then looked around in a confused manor and then pointed to himself, making several of the tired players laugh. Yuki smiled as she realized what her uncle was doing. He was using Kagami as a "Mr. Refreshing". Kagami jogged up to Kageyama and bowed deeply in front of him.

"I'm sorry for taking your spot senpai-"

"No." Kageyama muttered, cutting Kagami off. Everyone watched the scene unfold in front of them silently. "Don't say your sorry. Just go out there and kick their asses for me." Kageyama explained, giving the younger boy a playful smirk and holding his hand up for a high five.

The younger boy lit up like a christmas tree and returned the high five a little to enthusiastically. Kageyama shook his hand in pain as Kagami apologized profusely, making the team laugh at the comedic interaction between the two. Yuki just smiled as the rest of the members gave Kagami big slaps on the back.

The whistle blew, signaling for the game to start again. Karasuno returned to the court, stronger than ever and ready for a fight.

Yuki caught a ball tossed to her from Yachi and gave her a thumbs up. Another whistle blew for her to serve the ball, and Yuki not trusting her jump serve, just did a regular serve. The other team received it and counter attacked, but Ennoshita received it perfectly for Kagami to toss. Now that Yuki actually looked at the first year, she could see how nervous the poor boy was. It made sense, he was the only first year on a team full of amazing players. He tossed the ball to Hinata or just barely spiked it into the opposite court, earning Karasuno a point.

"Argh! Sorry Hinata-senpai!" Kagami shrieked, performing a 90 degree bow yet again.

"It's okay Kagami-kun!"

"Hey it's alright, don't worry about it!"

"Nice toss." Tsukki said bluntly and just walked back to his spot.

Yuki bounced up to the boy, slamming her hand on his back. He didn't expect the girl to come up behind him like that and jumped at the stinging sensation. "Don't mind!" She said with a bright smile. "We got the point that's all that matters. And remember, don't overthink it. I keep having to tell you that." She said jokingly, poking his forehead. Before she turned around, she made a small signal, notifying the kohai that she wanted to do a quick. He gave her a small nod and turned back to the front as Yuki served again.

This time Makato was the one to dive on the floor and receive the ball. "I've got your back Ukai!" He yelled.

Yuki had a sense of deja vu from the 6vs6 earlier that week as she ran to spike the ball. Pulling the same move she used then, just before she jumped up, she dashed to the other side of the court for a slide hit. Everything began to slow down once again. Yuki's bright blue eyes connected with Kagami's dark blue ones, each player understanding each other. Yuki bent her knees and jumped for her signature slide hit, only to be met with a grinning Katsuki.

"Don't forget about me!" She said, clearly thinking she was going to win.

Yuki sneered back, obviously in a joking manner...slightly. "Well watch this." She smirked at her. Instead of slamming the ball with everything she had against Katsuki's hands, which were in a soft block, she dink it lightly above her hands. Katsuki's eyes widened as she realized what happened. And with that, Karasuno earned another point.

"YES KAGAMI WE DID IT!" Yuki yelled, body slamming into the poor setter.

"Senpai, my glasses."

"Oh right, sorry!" She rubbed the back of her neck as she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Now let's win this!" Ennoshita said, clapping his hands together.

"YOOSH!" Tanaka and Hinata screamed.

And with Karasuno better than before, they battled harder than before. But... they still lost. In the end Kenma delivered a devastating dump that earned them the final point. Yuki groaned with disappointment. She wanted to have a third set  _so_ badly and beat Nekoma and Hinata felt the same, but both teams were tired and it was already 9 o'clock. Many players wanted to retire to their rooms to rest and catch up with their friends from the opposite teams.

"Okay everyone, go get some rest. You all can hang out whenever and don't need to go into your rooms before 9:30 but please don't leave the premises." Keishin said as everyone ate a very late dinner.

"But please remember that tomorrow you will get to travel around Tokyo!" The Nekoma coach said with a small chuckle and everyone was dismissed.

*

*

As Tsukishima walked to the hotel room with Yamaguchi by his side, he couldn't get the scene with Gou out of his mind when Gou was first blocked by Lev. He looked so shocked and frustrated, as if he was letting someone down. Someone that wasn't on the team. And Tsukki didn't like it. He hated seeing Gou so sad and confused. That's why Tsukki slapped him, so he could get Gou to feel better, as weird as the method is. He was actually relieved with Gou got up and was back to his usual self. Tsukki was almost...scared that Gou would give up. The blond boy shook his head. He was just overreacting and it wasn't his business about what was going on with Gou.

"Everything okay Tsukki?" The boy next to him asked worriedly.

Tsukishima nodded, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "Yeah, just tired from the match."


	12. Deep talk and Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nekoma and Karasuno teams get together and some secrets are spilled.

While everyone was rushing around and getting all of their stuff into one big hotel room, Yuki slipped off to meet a certain someone in the lobby. She looked around for the brunette but was suddenly slammed into by someone hugging her from behind.

"Yuki-chan it's so good to see you!" Katsuki squealed into her ear.

Yuki turned around and gave Katsuki a big hug in return. "I know, I know Kiko-san! We've all been so busy with our individual schools and volleyball clubs, we haven't been able to make a date to get all together!"

"But now we do!" Katsuki let go of her hold and gave her a smile that could rival the cheshire cat.

Before Yuki could ask her what she meant, she was attacked form behind again by her two rowdy third year friends.

"YUKI!" Two voices yelled in unison, startling some of the workers and visitors.

Katsuki immediately pulled them off and whacked them across the heads to silence them. "Bakas! Remember, Yuki is supposed to be Gou! You can't go yelling out her real name." She angrily said to them.

Fujino rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and pain. "Whoops, sorry Kiko-san." She turned her attention back to the main girl. "But Yuki, look at you! You're new haircut is nice! It definetely makes you look manly, but I'm sure if we combed it and put some clips in it we can make you pass as a girl."

Yuki tilted her head in confusion at her senpai. "What do you mean by that Rin?"

"Have you not told her yet Katsuki?" The loud wing spiker next to Fujino yelled out. "Well my little kohai, we're sneaking you out tomorrow and bringing you around Tokyo so you can be a girl again." Nishi said proudly, slinging an arm around the second year.

Yuki's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Really?!" The three older teenagers nodded, giving her wide smiles.

"Not even your uncle knows!" Fujino exclaimed. This caused a worry look to cast over Katsuki's face.

"We should probably tell him that we're taking his niece, or else he's going to worry." Katsuki pouted and crossed her arms.

Yuki giggled at her long-time friends. "Don't worry guys. It'll be fine! It always is." She gave them the biggest and brightest smile that she's had in months, and this time it was genuine. Her former teammates saw it clearly and returned her smiles, the atmosphere around them brightening around them tenfold.

Katsuki slammed a hand across Yuki's back. "I'm just glad your okay. Oh! Madoka and Chiyoko might be joining us as well." Yuki bounced up on her toes when she heard the names of the other college students.

"As long as you and Madoka-chan don't act all lovey-dovy in front of us, it doesn't matter." Nishi teased, earning another smack across the head.

Suddenly Yuki's phone rang from her pocket, startling the poor girl. She looked at the caller ID and looked to her friends. She put a finger up to her lips, signaling for them to be quite before she answered the call. "Hi Hinata-"

"GOU! Where are you?! We can't find you!" Hinata's voice exploded through the phone. His voice was so loud that Yuki had to even pull the phone away from her ear.

"Hinata. Hinata calm down." Yuki said in a calm voice. "I'm okay. I'm just in the lobby with that Katsuki girl from earlier. I originally came down to make sure everyone made it upstairs and I ran into her. She was just telling me I did good during the match and that I had a lot of talent." Yuki winked at Katsuki playfully. Katsuki stuck her tongue out at the girl, even if the statement was true. "I was actually just about to go back upstairs. I'll be there in a bit okay?"

She could hear Hinata let out a sigh after knowing she was safe. "Okay, thanks for telling me. OH! And Kenma bought cupcakes! I'll save one for you until you get back." And with that hurried line he hung up.

Yuki stuffed the phone back into her pocket and looked up at her friends. "I guess that's my cue to leave." She said with a shrug. With some last parting hugs and goodbyes, Yuki climbed into the elevator. "Oi, please bring me some girl clothes, I have none!" Nishi and Fujino giggled at her statement, but gave her a thumbs up anyways.

Yuki briskly walked down the long hallway to the large hotel room they had rented out for the two teams. How they would have a hotel room that large was beyond her, but it worked for the two overly excited teams. When she arrived to the door at the end of the hall she pulled the pass out of her back pocket and unlocked the door.

"Hey it's Gou!"

"Hey Gou!"

"Get over here dude!"

Multiple voices rang out, making her head spin. Hinata bounced up to her and dragged her to the small semi-circle that the group of boys had created around the TV. Yuki noticed that some of the boys had already changed into their pajamas, similar to Yuki who was just in a sweatshirt and sweatpants yet again..

"What's all of this?" Yuki asked as she sat down in between Hinata and Tsukishima, who looked less than happy to be stuck there. He tapped away at his phone while Yamaguchi made small talk with him. Of some sort.

Kuroo leaned over from where he sat above Tsukki (he was on the sofa) and answered her question. "We have a bunch of videos from a party after the volleyball season was over. It was supposed to celebrate everyone's success in volleyball and be a goodbye to the third years leaving."

Yuki nodded to his words. Then a little blondie caught her attention. "Oh, Yachi! Kiyoko, you're here?" She asked the two girls that knew her secret.

Yachi nodded excitedly. "Hai! We have a separate room just down the hall that we're going to go to when we get tired." Kiyoko gave a small nod, confirming what Yachi said.

"Well, let's get on with this! Tsukki put your phone away!" Kuroo said, snatching said boy's phone out of his hands. "You too Kenma." Que another phone taken from another poor boy.

With that Kuroo started the video.

 

After 30 minutes of watching the party video of everyone getting drunk and having the times of their lives, Yuki was just about dead. "Tsukishima I can't believe you actually danced on a table!" Yuki giggled as she took a bite into the cupcake Hinata had saved for her earlier.

For the first time that Yuki had ever seen, Tsukishima blushed. "It's not like you haven't done anything embarrassing. Plus I was drunk..." He mumbled, looking into his lap as his friends laughed.

"oh yeah, that reminds me. Gou, do you have any videos of you and your old team?" Kuroo asked, making Yuki tense. "I heard you were the ace of a team in America, right? That's pretty cool! You have to have some awesome stories about being there!"

Yuki laughed nervously and shifted her eyes to the floor. "Uh, not really... We were mainly focused on volleyball and making sure we could pass the educational part of the program we were in."

Bokuto, who had also situated himself on the sofa, flicked Yuki's head. "Come on, you have to have something!" He whined.

Yuki clenched the phone that was in her hand. "I can look for something if you really want..." She mumbled. The two college students cheered.

Kenma stood up and walked over to the tv, unplugging the phone that was previously plugged in. "You can plug your phone in here once you find something." He explained quietly, returning the phone to Kuroo.

Yuki nodded and walked over to the tv, placing herself next to it as she searched her camera roll for something that wouldn't give her away. She finally came across a folder named  _party_  and her face lit up in happiness. She remembered this party. These videos all weren't hers, so there's no way that they'd discover her secrets.

She plugged her phone into the usb cable, eliciting a cheer from a couple of boys. "Okay guys, so all of these videos aren't mine. There a mix of videos from this party that the program had so you'll probably see a lot of different people here. I don't even know if I'm clearly in any of these videos. Knowing me I was off eating in most of these." She explained, clicking on the first video and making some people laugh at her explanation.

The first video started to play. Yuki smiled as she was brought back to the good old days in America.

**-flashback-**

**"Yuki come join us!" Nishi yelled, waving her hands as Fujino recorded her, also urging her to come. Yuki rolled her eyes, but nonetheless walked over with a smile on her face.**

**The night was filled with dancing and jokes as everyone enjoyed each other's company. It was surreal and Yuki was finally able to live in the movement.**

**"Yuki, if I say so myself you are killing it tonight!" Nishi said, who was now recording the event.**

**Yuki blushed and looked down at the dress she had brought with Nishi's approval when a group of them went shopping.  It was definitely not something Yuki would have normally worn if she was forced to wear a dress. Rather than the normal simplistic look she would've normally gone for, this dress accented her curves. It's sleeves fell of her shoulders with tiny straps on her shoulders along with a design cut out in the back of the black dress. Along with all of that, it was hugged to her small body, making sure to show _all_  of her **  **assets.**

**"Well it's only because you basically picked it out for me Nishi-san." She said sheepily, hugging her arms.**

**"Don't act like that, come on let's dance!" Nishi said, grabbing her hand. The older girl stuffed the phone in the bra of her dress and dragged her to the dance floor, catching the attention of some boys.**

**A little later into the night, Yamo and Saito stood along the wall while watching (and recording) Yuki as she talked to some boys. It was so obvious they were flirting with her, but she wasn't catching any of their hints.**

**"Oh my god, she's so clueless." The irritated blonde said, fixing her ponytail.**

**"Don't be mean Yamo! At least she's actually able to talk to them." Saito, the shy pinch server, lightly scolded.**

**Yamo just sighed. "Here, get this on video so we can embarrass Yuki with it in the future." The tall blonde walked over to the group, immediately flirting with the boy closest to Yuki. After a couple minutes of conversation Yamo stomped back to Saito with a dark blush on her cheeks.**

**"What happened?" Saito questioned, turning the camera to her friend.**

**Yamo grumbled. "The guy I was flirting with is actually gay and is dating the other guy that's there. They weren't actually flirting with her, they were just showing her pointers and signs of what it was." Saito couldn't help herself and snorted into her hand as she tried her best not the fall to the floor.**

**"H-hey! Stop laughing at me!" Yamo exclaimed off camera while Saito continued to laugh.**

**-End flashback-**

After a couple of videos along those lines, Yuki ended it. She unplugged her phone and smiled at the group of boys who were laughing about different parts of the videos. "Oh my god Gou, those videos were so good! You're team must've been so much fun!" Kuroo shrieked, laughing so hard that he clutched his stomach.

"Yeah, they were really the best! So were everyone else in the program. I actually still talk to a lot of them." Yuki agreed, giving him a shrug.

"Why did you ever leave if you had so much fun there?" Bokuto asked through his giggles.

Yuki visibly tensed at his question.  _Why? Oh she had plenty of reasons as to why._

"Gou?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hm?" Yuki gave him a questioning look.

"Are you okay? Did something bad happen in America?" Hinata asked nervously, playing with his fingers.

 Yuki sighed and ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes. "Not necessarily in America, but while I was in America....My mom died of cancer after my last match at the finals." She said, looking at the ground. She looked up to find everyone silent, giving her sad looks. She quickly raised her hands in defense. "But it's okay, well not really. If I'm being honest I'm still recovering from the shock of it all. But I know my mom would've wanted me to continue with volleyball since it was what I loved. She was an inspiration for me to do everything I could for something I was dedicated to. I know she would've been okay with coming back here to be with my uncle. Plus..." Yuki trailed off, looking around at the different boys, especially the Karasuno team. "I have a family right here." She gave a bright smile to them. That's when all hell broke loose.

"GOU THAT'S SO SWEET!"

"UKAI-SENPAI!"

"AAAAAAGHHH GOU THAT'S SO MANLY ON YOU"

Yuki jumped at the sudden yelling and onslaught of hugs from Hinata, Makato, Tanaka, and Nishinoya. Yuki laughed and gave them all pats on their backs. "Thanks for worrying about me guys, but I have to say, this was not the reaction I was expecting!" Everyone laughed with her. "And Makato, stop calling me senpai!"

"But senpai is such an amazing title!" Tanaka gasped, causing everyone to laugh.

The room was soon filled with jokes and giggles, everyone giving Yuki small pats on the back or hugs. Yuki smiled to herself as she looked around at the boys. It felt like a weight was lifted for her shoulders and that she was able to really enjoy everything. It still hurt, but she knew her mother would be so proud of her right now.

Suddenly Kuroo stood up, wiping a few tears out of his eyes, holding a bottle in his hand. "Well now that we've got the tragic backstory out of the way." He held up the bottle. "Let's play some truth or dare." And cue the shit-eating grin.


	13. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is stuck lying her ass off again and awkwardness ensues, although when Kuroo and Bokuto dare Tsukki to do something, it throws Yuki's and Tsukki's relationship into deep waters.  
> *SLIGHT NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes, I really hope you're enjoying my story! if you haven't figure it out, it will end up being a slow burn fic, sorry not sorry. :P Anyways, enjoy the story!

Yuki fidgeted from where she sat. At first she didn't want to be apart of the game, but then Bokuto and Kuroo dragged her over and sat her down in between them. She pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. Around the circle were multiple people including Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kenma, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukkishima, Yamaguchi, Yamamoto, Makato, and Lev. The former third years of Karasuno and Ennoshita sat to the side, watching the whole event.

"Okay first to be embarrassed is...." Kuroo spun the bottle. Everyone held their breath unconsciously until it stopped, it's top landing on... "Lev! You russian bastard, you get to go first!"

Lev stuck out his chest. "Give me your worst!"

"You have to pick first."

"Oh right."

The game continued on after that. Some people had embarrassing dares like Lev, who had to run around in the lobby in just his underwear, and some had truths like Yamaguchi, who had to admit one of his kinks. Yuki shivered as her mind raced with all of the random stuff that had already been done and the game had only gone on for 7 minutes so far. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that the bottle landed on her until Kuroo nudged her in the side.

"Ow, what was that fooooor...." Yuki trailed off as she saw the bottle on her. Her cheeks flared up, causing some people to laugh.

"Well, go on Gou! Pick, truth or dare?" Bokuto asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Yuki looked down at her fingers. "Um... truth?"

Kuroo scoffed. "Pussy." He mumbled. An irk mark appeared on her forehead and Yuki turned and punched him in the side for the comment, causing even more laughter to ensue.

Some whispers were shared among the other guys until Nishinoya spoke up with his winning question. "Gou! How far have you gone with a girl or guy, if that's what your into, and what was it like?"

Yuki brightened up,  _"That isn't such a bad question!"_ Her dreams were quickly crushed when Nishinoya delivered the final blow.

"And you have to be as specific as possible. And if we don't think it's specific enough, we'll ask for more details."

Yuki's cheeks flared a bright red, her blue eyes dashing to the floor.  _"Oh no, this was a really bad question."_ Yuki furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think. She never really went farther than making out with her previous boyfriend. She groaned as she thought about. They were probably going to call her a wimp! _"I mean, look at all these guys! They're literal sex gods! If I wasn't supposed to act like a guy I'd totally latch one of them."_  She sighed but carried on, not meeting anybodies' eyes. "Um... well the farthest I ever went with anyone was making out with my ex girlfriend on the bed. But it never really went far because umm... I wasn't really comfortable going that far..."

"She's sounds awesome dude!" Tanaka exclaimed, giving him a grin.

Yuki perked up. "U-uh yeah she was! She was actually the manager of our volleyball team, so my teammates always teased us about that." Yuki bit her lip nervously. That was a complete lie, her last boyfriend played soccer with the same enthusiasm she had for volleyball. That was part of the reason they broke up, they were too into their respective sports.

"That sounds sweet dude, but more details! Like how good was she, what was her position, stuff like that!" Nishinoya exclaimed, giving Yuki a smirk.

"U-um..." Yuki fidgeted with her fingers. She never liked going into detail about this stuff. "She was u-usually on top, just because she felt more comfortable that way a-and she did some dancing so sometimes she would..you know...." Yuki trailed off, clenching her hands until her knuckles turned white.

Kuroo decided to take mercy on the kid. He patted her head to comfort her. "I think Gou has suffered enough. Let's move on to our next victim!" He said, an evil glint in his eyes as the bottle was spun. Yuki let out the breath she was holding in as the bottle stopped on Yamaguchi. Poor boy, that was the fifth time that night.

After a couple more plays, Yuki was able to relax more, especially since she wasn't the victim again after the whole scenario. Bokuto spun the bottle. Everyone's eyes followed it as it slowed down and pointed at... Tsukishima. The blond boy shrugged, mumbling a small "dare". Bokuto and Kuroo gave out little cheers, as they knew this was their chance to make Tsukki blush about something in this game. Seriously it was like he was immune to nearly all embarrassment. No matter the question he answered, he would keep his stoic face. Kuroo and Bokuto turned to each other behind Yuki to whisper what punishment to give him. She tried to listen to their plans, but they hid their conversation with their hands. Finally they poked their heads out.

Bokuto perked up. "Tsukki, you have to make Gou moan!" He said, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"WHAT?!" Two voices yelled in unison. One was a high shriek and filled with disbelief while the other was angry and confused. Tsukishima and Yuki made eye contact with each other for a second before blushing madly and turning away from each other. Bokuto pumped his fist into the air and gave Kuroo a high five over Yuki's head.

"W-wait, why do I have to be involved in this?" Yuki asked, looking back and forth between the two boys.

Kuroo gave her an evil grin. "Because you've only been the victim once! So this is kind of a dare for you too!"

Bokuto popped up on the other side. "But if you feel really uncomfortable with it, it's okay to say no." He said, giving her a serious look.

Yuki shook her head furiously. "No way. It's just a game anyways and I'm not about to be the first one to chicken out of a dare." She said, crossing her arms and looking away and closing her eyes to avoid eye contact with anyone. She may be embarrassed, but she had her dignity. Some people began to shift around, so Yuki opened up her eyes to see what was happening and was met with a blushing Tsukki in front of her. She yelped and fell backwards, giving him an area to lay in. He crawled in between her legs and gave her a glance of embarrassment before he looked away. It seemed like he didn't want to chicken out either.

He reached his hand down to her crotch area, making her jump. She grabbed his hand. "Please don't touch there." She asked, giving him shy look. He nodded and moved his hand up starting to go under her shirt. She stopped him again. "or there."

He sighed, rocking back on his heals. "Then where the hell am I supposed to touch you?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air. A couple of people laughed at his reaction.

"I don't know!" Yuki answered back. "Just grab my hips and kiss my neck or something!"

"Or something? Do you not know what makes you horny?"

"Leave me alone for christs sake!" Yuki shot back. People around them let out big laughs, making the atmosphere slightly less awkward.  _slightly_.

"Okay, get it on you two!" Kuroo exclaimed, pushing Tsukishima back onto Yuki. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the older boy before starting his dare.

Yuki's breath hitched as he bent down and began to leave soft kisses on her neck. It seemed he was looking for a certain spot to focus on and found it when Yuki gasped when he kissed a small area, just at the base of her neck where her collarbone meet with it. He continued to lick and suck against the tender skin, making Yuki gasp and whimper.

She covered her mouth with one hand to hide her whimpers and gripped Tsukishima's shoulder with the other. It continued like that for a little bit until Tsukishima actually  _bit_ her neck, earning  a yelp from her. He then immediately started to lick and kiss at that specific spot. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he nipped at the same spot again and squeezed her hips. This small action caused her to arch her back and let out a small moan. Her eyes widened at what she just did. She bolted up and covered her mouth, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Small chuckles were heard around the group, but Yuki was just terrified of what she did.

"I-i'm going to go to my room and get some sleep for t-tomorrow." She stuttered, pushing Tsukishima off of her and bolting for the door. With one swift movement she was out the door and at the managers room, knocking on it rapidly for them to open it.

A sleepy Yachi opened the door, rubbing her eyes, but she perked up when she saw Yuki's shocked expression. "Yuki, what happened-OH MY GOD!" She shrieked and pulled Yuki inside the room. Kiyoko ran over and her eyes immediately landed on the forming bruise that was flourishing on Yuki's skin.

"Yuki, what the hell?" She asked, giving her a confused look.

"It's a long story."

*

*

"I'm going to bed too." Tsukishima said bluntly, standing up and walked to the other part of the hotel room that was separated with a small door. "You can keep playing Yamaguchi." He said before his friend could follow him and slammed the door shut.

It was silent for a minute before Kuroo gave Suga an odd look. "Looks like you were right Suga, they are like a couple!"

"I know right!"

"Wait Suga, you made that dare up for them?!"

"Yes I did Asahi. It's so obvious that they're gay for each other."

"Suga I didn't know you were such a sinner!"


	14. Makeup and Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki finally gets to be a girl after what seems like forever, but has to constantly dodge the volleyball guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this chapter changed POV's like a shit ton sorry, I try to make it obvious when POV is change sooooo yeah enjoy.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Yuki groaned and turned over on her stomach as the obnoxious sound continued. Assuming it was just house keeping she took her pillow and smashed it against her ear. She sighed in content that it worked, but Kiyoko, who was tired of the relentless knocking, opened the door with a lazy face.

"Hi, we're Yuki's friend!" A voice said cheerily, even though it was seemed like it was 7 in the morning.

The girl groggily sat up, searching for her glasses on the edge of the nightstand. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as her three friends and seniors dashed into the room, Kiyoko following behind. "What are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked, clearly annoyed. "It's like 7 AM."

Katsuki laughed. "Um, sorry to burst your bubble Yuki-chan, but it's actually 10 now."

The wing spiker give the university student and indescribable look. "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope!" Nishi said, accenting the "p". She ran over and jumped on the bed, making Yuki bounce in the air for a moment. Suddenly, a bag of clothes was shoved into her face. She looked at Nishi with a raised eyebrow. "We weren't sure what outfit you were feeling today, so we just brought a bunch of different things. We'll wait for you to change and then do your makeup!" Nishi declared, shoving the clothes against Yuki's chest and pushing her off the bed.

Yuki yelped as she fell face first onto the carpet of the room. Yachi was the first to react.

"Oh my goodness, Ukai-chan! Are you okay?" She asked, rushing over to the other second year.

Yuki groaned, but pushed herself up anyways. "Yeah yeah, don't worry." She said waving a hand in the air. "Nishi and Fujino do stupid stuff to me all the time." She flashed the two mentioned girls a silly smile. This gave Yachi confidence that Yuki was okay and she relaxed, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

Yuki stood up, wiping off her sweatpants of imaginary dust. She then took the bag and skipped over to the bathroom. "I'll be back out in a bit!" With that she closed the door with a snap. Once inside, Yuki couldn't contain her smile.  _"I'm going to be a girl again!"_ It's not that she hated being with the boys. She was actually glad she got to know them this way, because if they met her when she was a girl, they most likely wouldn't be as comfortable with her as much as they are now. It's just that, having to bind her chest and remind herself that she was Gou was a little frustrating. Plus she couldn't talk about girl stuff like periods or boobs, the real issues. Yuki sorted through the clothes, pulling out one thing at a time and examining it.

She could easily tell who's clothes were who. The pink skirt and frilly shirt belonged to Fujino. Yes, Fujino. Despite her outgoing behavior, she liked wearing "cute" things. As she said once before, it made her feel adorable yet dangerous. Next was some skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. This was obviously Nishi's since that's all she ever wore back in America, and was still wearing, even today! And last but not least were some overall shorts and a crop top-ish shirt that said "my puns are  **cat** astrophic" and had a little cat below the words. Yuki laughed at the stupid shirt. It matched Katsuki's character perfectly, laid back but still funny and sort of serious. Katsuki's jokes were pretty terrible now that she thought about. Yuki decided to go with Katsuki's choice of clothes since it was too hot to wear all black and Yuki despised skirts. It felt so weird not to have fabric between her thighs!

She jumped out of the bathroom and threw her hand into the hair, shaking her hands like tambourines. "Tada!"

A chorus of groans and a cheer filled the room. "Damn it! She picked your outfit. I was sure that she would've liked mine." Fujino whined, crossing her arms and pouting.

"It's because I know what kind of stuff she likes! You clearly don't since you picked a skirt for her, when she's made it clear that she hates skirts unless it's with tights or something similar!" Katsuki shot back.

Nishi ran over and grabbed the girl, pulling her to the bed. "Now for your makeup!" She exclaimed while pulling out all of the needed supplies.

Yuki laughed. "Guys I can do my own makeup you know!" She waved her hands in front of her face to keep Nishi from applying foundation onto it.

Fujino laid across Yuki's lap, giving her a cheshire grin. "We know, but it's too simplistic! The guys would definitely have some suspicion about your true identity since all the make up you ever wear is concealer and mascara."

Yuki blushed at the obvious observation. She was never one to go with a full face of makeup, mainly because she didn't have a lot of money. She crossed her arms and turned away from the girl, a pout very evident on her face. The seniors laughed at her childish behavior and set to work.

Half way through applying the concealer Katsuki groaned and gave Yuki a headband. The latter gave her a questioning look. "Your hair's in the way." She explained. "You don't have a lot of it, but it just keeps getting in the way. I don't know how you deal with it."

Yuki shrugged as she slipped the headband on, her shirt moving in the process. "I don't know. I guess I just suffer with it-"

"WHAT IS ON YOUR NECK?"

"OH MY GOD YUKI IS THAT A-"

"HICKEY?!" 

The two wild third years yelled out their thoughts, staring at a small spot at the base of Yuki's neck. Katsuki hadn't said anything, but the brush she was holding fell into her lap. Yuki's face turned 50 different shades of red in a second. Her hands quickly went to cover up the small bruise, but the libero was too fast.

"oya, oya! It is! Look, look Nishi!" Fujino called over her shoulder as she held onto Yuki's wrist. Nishi looked over, along with Katsuki, and gaped at it.

"oya, oya, oya! Our little baby ace is growing up!" Nishi began to cry over her little kohai, yelling/sobbing incoherent phrases such as "becoming a woman" and "getting more than me" as she hung onto Fujino's shoulder. As the crazy couple cried on the floor, Yuki was left to cover her neck. 

Katsuki whacked them on the back of their heads to silence them, adding a curt "shut up" before sitting on the bed. She gave the second year a teasing smile with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Soooo....."

"Don't ask." Yuki pleaded.

"-who did-"

"Katsuki please no."

"-you get down with?"

Yuki groaned and looked down at her bare feet. "Hashimoto wouldn't treat me this way you know." The girl said, referencing the captain's girlfriend.

Katsuki crossed her arms and glared at the girl. "Well I'm not Madoka, so spill. Now." The two crazy teens had finally calmed down and peered at Yuki from the floor. Kiyoko and Yachi gave Yuki sad looks and shrugs, as if to say sorry.

Yuki sighed and continued her starring contest with her feet. "Well, last night all the guys were hanging out in the big hotel room down the hall. At first we were just watching videos, eating, talking about random shit, you know the normal stuff. And then..." Yuki trailed off, her cheeks brightening up again after they had finally calmed down.  _a little._ "Then Kuroo had the great idea of playing truth or dare. At first I just answered truths, because I didn't want to do anything embarrassing. But then this guy name Tsukkishima Kei picked dare and Kuroo and Bokuto made a dare that Tsukkishima had to make me moan a-and he did and left a hickey by accident I-I guess..." Yuki trailed off as she began to stutter more and more, unable to take the embarrassment.

At first no one said anything. And then Nishi and Fujino gave out sighs of relief. "Phew! Our little kohai isn't too corrupted!"

"I'm so glad she isn't getting more than me!"

"Shut up idiots!" Katsuki snarled, slapping the two girls again. They yelped in pain and fell to the floor clutching their heads again. "You're forgetting the most important thing!" Katuski turned to Yuki with a serious look on her face. "No one found out, right?"

Yuki quickly nodded and it was Katsuki's turn to sigh in relief. After the whole fiasco of Yuki's first hickey, the group of girls finally got ready to go out. It was about an hour later when they left the hotel, mainly due to the third years being complete idiots and getting off task, and Yuki's face covered with very different makeup. It was still light when compared to others, but it was more than she was used to. Other than the normal concealer and mascara, the girls added winged eyeliner, perfected eyebrows, and nude colored lipstick. They had also brushed through the girl's hair and made it a hell of a lot neater than it's usual mess.

Yuki caught a quick glance of herself in the hotel window and a huge smile plastered itself on her face. Yachi gave her a curious look, since the rest of the girls walked in front of them, and surprisingly Kiyoko was having a deep and animated discussion with Katsuki. "I'm just so excited to be a girl for the first time in forever!" Yuki grinned. She skipped ahead and jumped into the air, giving out a loud "WHOOO!" and scaring some other people.

"Yuki, for christ's sake calm down!" Katsuki scolded.

Yuki gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Kiko! I'm just so happy! For once my boobs don't feel like they're being squished out of existence." The girls surrounding her giggled at her blunt statement and choice of words. They all knew that it was going to be a good day.

Fujino poked Yuki's shoulder. "Hey what bag is that? I've never seen you use it before." She asked, pointing to the sling bag across Yuki's back.

"Oh! It's my karasuno bag thing. The guidance counselor gave it to me when I saw him before school started." Yuki turned the bag around showing the small inscription of her schools name.

"Is that a good idea to be wearing that?" Katsuki asked, giving the girl a questioning look.

Yuki lazily waved a hand in the air. "Don't worry! No one will see it if it's turned around and plus what's the chance of us running into people from my team?"

The girls seemed overall content with that answer and continued to walk. A couple of minutes later, the Miyagi girls were uncertain of where they were going.

Yachi raised her hand slightly. "um... Katsuki-senpai, where are we going?"

The university student glanced towards the blonde. "Well, that's an easy question. We're going to the Tokyo Mall!"

The three girls from Miyagi perked up at the name of the biggest shopping center in Tokyo. "Wait really!?" Yachi asked, an extra spring in her step now.

Katsuki laughed at her behavior. "Yes we are Yachi-chan. There's a couple of restaurants I think you'll like, and we're going to get Yuki here some nice clothes. Boy and girl clothes." She explained, giving Yuki a knowing look.

Yuki blushed and looked at her feet. "Thanks for pointing out my horrible fashion guys." Everybody laughed at her little snarky comment and continued walking.

*

*

"Tsukki come on! You've gotta live a little!" Bokuto whined, laying across the table as the blonde continued to drink his milkshake in silence. Yamaguchi chuckled at the two boys in front of them while Kuroo looked on with that shit-eating grin as always.

Tsukishima put his milkshake down and glared at the owl-haired man. "Bokuto I said no. I'm not asking for that girl's number. She's not even my type." He explained, glancing over to the girl that they were referencing. She was with a couple other girls and boy did she look like a bitch. To make matters worse, she kept glancing at Tsukishima and winking at him. A sneer covered his face when the girl did it again. He turned back to his table and sipped on his milkshake angrily, if that was even possible.

Bokuto sighed and went into a mini-dejected mode while Akaashi patted his back with a stoic face. Kuroo leaned forward onto the table, giving the blonde a cheesy grin. "Then what is your type?" The rest of the boys perked up at this, wanting to hear the apathetic teen's response.

Tsukishima scoffed. "Well, definitely not her."

"Are you gay or something?" Bokuto asked, an evil glint in his eyes. Tsukishima blushed, thinking about last night.

 "Goddamn it, no I'm not." He snarled, finishing his drink. "If you really want to fucking know, it's a girl that can deal with my shit and not be annoying. Is that good enough?" The boys around the table shook their heads, making Tsukishima groan.

"Come on man!" Bokuto whined. "What do you look for in a girl personality wise or physically? Spill the details man."

An irk mark appeared on Tsukishima.  _"Why am I even hanging out with these guys? I should just take Yamaguchi and go."_ The boy thought angrily. He breathed out and opened his mouth to do just what he thought, but stopped when he saw a group of girls walk by. Normally he wouldn't have taken them into consideration, but he caught site of his team's managers, Yachi and Kiyoko. After another second he saw the girl from yesterday's practice match, katsuki, and 4 other girls. One of them in some sort of short overalls caught his eyes especially. As they sat down at an empty table, she laughed at something the girl with ombre hair to her left said. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she threw her head back.

"Uh- you know I-I think we should-" Tsukishima tried to get them to move away from the girls, but it was too late. The two trouble makers caught site of the group and knew Tsukishima liked one of them.

"Oya oya!"

"Oya oya oya!"

Bokuto and Kuroo gave the tsundre mischievous grins. "So?"

"Which one is it Tsukki?"

"Don't call me that Kuroo."

"Don't dodge the question, which one?"

"Is it the ombre one?"

"No Bokuto, guys can we go-"

Yamaguchi shyly raised his hand. "I think it's the girl with the short brown hair. The one _next_ to ombre girl." The table took a second to look her over, and then turned back to Tsukishima who's cheeks was a bright pink.

"Oh my god it is!"

"Our little Tsukki's got a crush!"

"Kuroo don't call me that!"

"Bro, you have to go over there and ask for her number. It's so obvious she's the one for you!" Bokuto begged. He looked like a little kid that wanted a stuffed animal at this point.

Tsukkishima scoffed. "This isn't a fairytail Bokuto. And no."

"We'll buy you a strawberry shortcake." He countered. Tsukishima gave him an offended look.

"Are you serious? I like strawberry shortcake, but not enough to do that. Jeez..." He grumbled, leaning back in his chair and glancing at the girl. As he continued to observe the girl that caught his attention, the more he thought that she looked familiar. The neat brown hair that framed her face and her blue eyes looked like someone he knew, and the way she talked with her hands and rubbed the back of her neck nervously was so familiar. 

*

*

"Um, not to worry anyone but that table over there with the volleyball nerds keep glancing at us." Nishi said, pointing to her right.

Yuki immediately perked up and made a quick glance to the table a little aways from their's and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Oh my god! Guys we have to go! Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are there and they're some of the smartest people on my team. They can easily find out who I am if they come close enough!" Yuki whispered into the group, fear evident on her face. A hand instinctively shot up to hide her from her teammates.

"Okay, Yuki calm down!" Katsuki said, releasing the hand that was around Hashimoto's shoulder to place both of her hands on top of Yuki's. "Everything will be okay. Sweetie, go with Yuki and get us some coffee, that'll help Yuki calm down and get her away from the group. Fujino, when Yuki gets up, slide into her seat and pretend you're talking to Yachi or something so when Yuki comes back she's more covered from the group. Everyone understand?" The girls nodded at the plan.

Hashimoto was the first to stand up, her silver hair swaying at the sudden motion. She gave the second year a calming smile. "Come on Yuki, let's go get some coffee. Fujino you like black coffee right? And Yachi, Kiyoko, what would you like?" She asked all of these questions as if nothing was wrong.

 _"Damn Hashimoto and her calm_ _behavior."_ Yuki thought as she stood up and walked away from the table towards a small coffee shop named Mocha.

A soft hand was placed on her lower back. Yuki glanced over to the silver-haired girl. "Don't worry Yuki. I doubt they think it's you." The comforting smile that was given to Yuki made her shoulders relax. Despite the situation, a smile of her own spread across her face.

"Thanks Hashimoto."

"It's no problem. Even though we aren't in America any more, we're still a team."

"...You know you were always like a mom."

"Yuki! Please stop calling me the mom of the team! It makes me feel old."

*****

**-Meanwhile at the table-**

*****

"Hey katsuki!" A cheerful yet mischievous voice called out. Kuroo placed a hand on a spot on the table near the fellow former captain. "How're you doing? Funny seeing you here."

Katsuki sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "What do you want Kuroo?" She asked, giving him a grin.

Kuroo feigned a hurt expression and placed a hand over his chest. "What? Why would you think that? I just wanted to come say hey!"

"If you wanted to say hey, you would've stayed over there with your bros, bro." Katsuki teased, sticking her tongue out.

Kuroo sighed. "Fine, you got me there." He placed both hands on the table and looked Katsuki straight in the eyes. "Look my friend over there, the irritated blond, really likes that girl in the overalls and is too damn stubborn to ask for her number himself, so will you give me her number to give to him?"

Katsuki was silent. "...."

"..."

"No."

"What?! why?" Kuroo exclaimed, throwing both hands in the air.

"If he really wants to do it, he'll come over here and ask himself." Katsuki explained. She leaned back in her chair and unlocked her phone as if to say the conversation was done. The other girls around the table exchanged nervous glances with each other. Just what was this girl planning?

Kuroo huffed before turning on his heel and heading back to his table. As soon as he was out of earshot, Fujino leaned in. "Katsuki what the hell-"

"He won't come over here. From what I saw yesterday he doesn't seem like that-"

"Goddamnit Kuroo! Bokuto! Get off of me!" A certain blond string bean yelled at his friends as they dragged him to the table. They pushed him forward and blocked his exit to make sure he couldn't get away from the situation. Pink dusted his cheeks as he glanced over the group, avoiding Yachi and Kiyoko's gazes.  _"Damn it, I just wanted a nice and relaxing day, not this shit."_

"Go on bro!"

"Ask the question."

An irk mark appeared on the megane's forehead and he was about to respond with a snarky comment until a soothing voice caught his attention. He looked up to find a girl with silver hair, similar to Suga's, and the girl that he liked behind her.

"Hey babe, here's your coffee. Here you go Fujino, Nishi. And of course you lovely girls." The silver-haired girl said, passing out the different drinks. She straightened up and looked over the group of boys. She tilted her head in confusion and raised an eyebrow at the blond.

Kuroo placed a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. "Our friend Tsukki-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-would like to ask ms. overalls over there a question."

Tsukishima glanced over to the mentioned girl and if it was possible, his face turned even more red. Her blue eyes were darting around nervously, barely making eye contact with him, as she held onto the silver-haired girl's arm. _"So cute."_ He thought but immediately regretted. What was he doing? Pining after random girls? Ridiculous. "Tch." Tsukishima scoffed before turning to leave, but the owl and the cat kept him trapped. He sighed and turned around, knowing he had to ask his question.

"Can I have your number 'ms.overalls'?" He asked, using Kuroo's nickname for her.

"Uh.." The girl's eyes turned to the ground as she continued to stare at the ground. "I-i'm sorry but I don't really give my phone number out to strangers." Her blue eyes glanced up to meet the blond's. "Sorry." She muttered.

Tsukishima sighed. "See guys? I wouldn't have gotten it anyways. Now please let me go. I wanna try that restaurant Akaashi was talking about." He said, pushing himself past the surprised males behind him.

He approached Yamaguchi, who was immediately asking questions. "Are you okay? What did you ask? What did she say? Were Kuroo and Bokuto-"

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said halfheartedly as he grabbed his bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I just asked for her number and she said no. It's not a big deal man." He explained before turining to Akaashi. "You wanna lead us to that restaurant?" He asked before stepping up beside the stoic boy and the three of them left the owl and cat at the table.

 

The two stood in shock at the girl's answer. "Wait ms. overalls, you have no idea who you're missing."

"Yeah, Tuskki may seem like an asshole at first, but then you get used to it and he's pretty chill when he wants to be-"

"Boys!" Katsuki stood up, scraping chair loudly against the floor. "You heard Yuki's reaction now get out of here!" She said angrily. Bokuto and Kuroo cowered at her intimidating nature and ran off, leaving a trail of dust almost.

Yuki finally let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in. "That was close! Thanks Katsuki. Thanks Hashimoto."

"It was no problem Yuki!" Hashimoto said, giving the younger girl a comforting smile. "But I'm actually worried about that last thing you said to them Katsuki." The girl turned to her significant other.

"What do you mean?"

"What if they use that and find out Yuki's false identity? Don't you tell Kuroo about the team back in America all the time?"

Everyone gasped lightly at the new information she brought up, but Katsuki quickly shook her head.

"No, no. I hardly ever say anyone's name, well last name. The only people he definitely knows are you, Hoga, Fujino, and Nishi."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait, Katsuki-san, you talk about me?" Nishi exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh that's right! You talk about us!" Fujino joined in, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I rant to him about how you guys are the most annoying on the team." Katsuki scoffed, but gave them a small smile to show that she really did love them. But they probably didn't see that since they had both fallen out of their chairs in shock from her answer.

*

*

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Akaashi were just sitting down when the two troublemakers ran into the restaurant, creating a huge commotion. They were muttering things along the line of "so scary" and "I don't have the balls to face her anymore" as they sat down at the table. Akaashi raised an eyebrow at them while Tsukishima just avoided them and continued to talk to Yamaguchi. His plan was stopped when Kuroo kept tapping his shoulder.

"What?" He turned to the boy to his right, clearly annoyed by his recent actions.

Kuroo gave him a sly grin. "The girl's name was Yuki and I'm pretty sure she goes to Karsuno."

"Karasuno? How do you know that?" Yamaguchi asked, clearly confused by the accusation. Tsukishima also raised an eyebrow at Kuroo, suddenly interested.

Kuroo crossed his arms and puffed out his chest in pride. "There was a bag slung across the chair she was sitting at that had 'Karasuno' etched on it."

Bokuto let out a low whistle at the ravennete's observation. Tsukishima stayed silent, but his freckled-friend could clearly see that his eyes shown with a mix of curiosity and a little bit of excitement.


	15. Makeup and Flirting pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the terrifying event with Tsukishima, Yuki has to spend the rest of the day running from her other volleyball friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is just kind of a random chapter that I had so much fun writing. ALSO sorry for not posting really anything on my stories, I've been on vacation for the past couple weeks so I've been doing a lot with my family, but I will be going back home in about a week and will do my best to publish a chapter every week. :)))

Yuki's heart was still pounding about what went down with Tsukishima and his friends. An arm slung itself around Yuki's shoulders, making her snap out of her daze.

"Hey my little dude!" Nishi exclaimed. "Don't worry too much about what happened, just go with the flow okay? I hardly get to see you, I'd hate for your visit to be spent with you freaking out over something you can't control." Yuki nodded to her senpai's words, understanding what she was saying.

"Yeah, yeah you're right Nishi-Senpai! I'm sorry for freaking out. But now I'm going to give my all with hanging out with you guys!" Yuki exclaimed, gathering some attention from passing people.

Hashimoto and Katsuki shook their heads disapprovingly at the site in front of them, while Fujino joined in with Yuki and Nishi's shenanigans and Kiyoko and Yachi sweat dropped at the site in front of them. A certain couple of volleyball players flashed in their minds and they turned to each other with uneasy smiles, but those turned to laughter quickly. Following the random events that could only be sourced from the american volleyball team, the girls all decided to check out the stores around the mall.

The Miyagi prefecture girls, (Yachi and Yuki), ran up and down the isles, causing a huge commotion. Luckily they weren't kicked out of any of the stores, but the two girls couldn't believe how different the styles were from their town. And even though Kiyoko was staying silent throughout the whole ordeal, she did give an occasional smile and pick something out from the shelves or racks.

Sometime after they had started going around the different shops, they reached one part of the mall with a huge selection of dresses, accessories, and other articles of clothing that not just the Miyagi girls freaked out over. That's where the next encounter happened. The girls had been trying on different types of clothes and strutting around the changing rooms, just laughing and having a good time in general.

"Yuki-chan hurry up!" Yacht exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. The girls had found a dress that they thought would look great on Yuki and wanted her to at least try it on.

Yuki, who was still in the dressing room, lazily waved a hand above the door (barely). "Don't mind! I'm almost done." Another couple of seconds of fixing the straps and Yuki opened the door with as much vigor as she had on the court. She placed a hand on her hip and leaned on the door frame, earning a couple squeals from the other girls. The dress looked so much better in person! The dress had a simple black to white ombre design that ended just above her knees. A small bow was wrapped around her waist and tied in the back, making her feel adorable. Yuki being Yuki had a pair of spandex under the dress, even if it wasn't expected of her. She pranced and twirled around, earning her even more squeals and grins.

"Oh my goodness Yuki! Looks like the new environment is good for you! You've become so much more...comfortable!" Fujino exclaimed as she stood up and took Yuki's hands to twirl around with her.

Her fun was cut short though when she heard a familiar voice ring out. "Ryuu! Taketora! Look it's Kiyoko-senpai and Yachi-chan! And look at all those cute girls!" Yuki stopped, a horrified look on her face. Fujino titled her head in confusion before looking around to Kiyoko and Yachi who had also become uneasy. Kiyoko pointed a finger over to the group of boys who had taken notice of them.

Fujino smirked and turned back to Yuki, who was still terrified. "Don't worry Yuki-chan! I'll take of them. You change and get your cute ass out of here while me and Nishi talk to them." With that small statement the two trouble makers ran towards the now blushing boys. Yuki ran past Kiyoko and Yachi, who both started gathering their things.

In record time, Yuki changed and was out of the changing room, being ushered out by her friends. She glanced over to Fujino and Nishi, who seemed to be flirting with the poor boys. Despite pawning over girls all the time, it seemed that whenever one approached them, they malfunctioned. Once the two girls saw the group retreating, they focused both their attention to Nishinoya and gave him a kiss from both of them on each cheek. In that moment, he looked like he had gone to heaven and came back. The other two boys were immediately on him, asking him what it felt like, and being jealous while Yuki's own troublemakers ran outside with the group.

Hashimoto punched Fujino in the arm as she tried to hold back her own laughter. "I can't believe you just did that!"

The small blonde next to her however was looking around the group. "Um...where's Kiyoko-senpai?"

Just then, the gorgeous manager ran up to them with a bag in hand. "Sorry! I had decided to get this for you real quickly Yuki." Kiyoko handed her a bag with the dress that she just had on inside of it.

Yuki gasped. "S-senapai you didn't have to-"

She stopped when Kiyoko raised her hand up. "Too late. I already did it. Just make sure you get our team to center court again." A small smile tugged at her lips before she got glomped on by the younger girl.

"Oh my goodness that's so sweet of you Kiyoko-senpai!" The university student's cheeks blared up in fiery colors at Yuki's sudden outburst, but hugged her back nonetheless.

After the second uncomfortable meeting, they had all decided that going to their hotel room and watching a Disney movie would be a great way to end the day, after getting ice cream of course. So here they were, walking towards the ice cream place that Yuki totally didn't forget the name of. The girl was walking in the front with Katsuki and Hashimoto, you know, being a normal third-wheel, but as they turned a corner, she ran into a blur of orange.

This familiar blur of orange was running for some unknown reason and had knocked Yuki down onto the ground, effectively landing on top of her. She groaned, leaning up onto her elbows to get a better look at the suspect. Instead of just laughing it off and maybe even getting a cute Tokyo guy's number, her face exploded red when she realized it was Hinata; and that his face was right in her boobs.

"BOKE WHAT DO YOU-EH?!" Kageyama rounded the corner, with an estatic Lev and unemotional Kenma. Their faces also blushed bright red when they looked at the compromising position they were in, while Yuki's friends just laughed at her.

"Ugggggh, wha-what happened?" Hinata groaned, lifting himself up. Yuki stared on in horror as his eyes met hers and recognition of what he had just done sprawled onto his face. "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry M-ms!" He stumbled up form his position, only to be slapped on the back of his head and scolded by Kageyama who kept calling him a dumbass. 

Yuki was about to respond when Fujino tugged her along with the group. While they were running she thought she heard someone say, "fuck the ice cream, that was better than any dessert", but had no idea who it was; probably Nishi. They didn't stop, despite her protests and whines, until they reached the train station. Fujino and Nishi hadn't stopped laughing since the event and were still clutching their stomachs as they sat down.

Nishi actually had tears running down her face! "Yuki what is going on with you today? You keep running into your teammates, like what the hell?"

Yuki threw her hands into the air. "I have no idea! It's like some shoujo manga or a random fan fiction!"

After a couple more minutes of laughing and bickering, they arrived back at the hotel. All the girls were dressed in their pajamas, despite it only being 8:30, piled onto the hotel beds in front of the TV that was loading up Netflix.

"So what should we watch guys?" Katsuki asked.

"I don't care."

"Mulan!"

"Frozen!"

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid?"

Everyone turned to Yachi, who had her hand slightly raised.

"Really? I didn't think you'd like that movie." Nishi said.

Yachi perked up. "Yeah she's awesome! I like the songs and..." her eyes slightly narrowed and her face became determined. She smacked a fist on her open palm. "plus she doesn't take shit from her man."

A solid 10 seconds passed before all hell broke loose with people laughing, gasping, and other reactions. Yuki just smiled at all of the friends she had made the last couple of years as the movie started. 


	16. Roadtrips and Spring break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week of training, everyone is finally able to go back home and relax for the rest of the spring break. Unfortunately, her uncle decided she could be of more use in the shop than in her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, it's 12 AM and I don't know where I'm going with this story at all. WHOOOOOOPS

Yuki smushed herself against the window as she waved goodbye to the Tokyo players. The Nekoma team and her friends were all there to wave them off. Yuki didn't sit back down until Ennoshita pulled her back.

"Gou, you have to be careful. We're moving now and I don't want you to go flying through a window and loosing you before the first match of the spring tournament." He lightly scolded.

Yuki chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "That's a good point Mr. Captain!" She said sillily before she stumbled back to her seat in the middle of the bus. This time, instead of her sitting beside Tsukishima, she sat in front of him with Makato to her right. Both of them had _somehow_ decided that after the whole truth or dare incident that they wouldn't really talk to each other for a while without uttering a single word to each other.

As the bus ride continued on, Makato and Yuki chatted about nearly everything they could think of, the topic changing from volleyball to tv shows to school within the last hour. Occasionally one of the other boys would join in for a bit, but then they would go back to what they were doing. After that hour of talking, Yuki was hungry enough to eat a horse. She waited until the bus reached a red light and quickly sprinted down the aisle to her uncle, who was sitting by himself near the front with some snacks in the seat next to him.

She kneeled down next to him to make sure she wouldn't fall down if the bus started moving again. "Pssssstt! Keishin, do you have any snacks for me?" Yuki whispered, even though she didn't really need to.

Keishin chuckled before rummaging through the snack bag and handing the girl a box of pocky sticks. "Just make sure you share them with Makato over there."

"HELL YEAH!" Yuki exclaimed. As she cheered though, her shirt slid to the side, revealing the small hickey that had yet to go away.

Keishin grabbed the girl's wrist and brought her back down before she could run off. He gave her a questioning look, his eyes traveling between her neck and her face. "Gou, what is this?" He asked. Suspicion laced through his entire being at this point as he tried to figure out what was on her neck.

 _"SHIT!"_ Yuki thought. She quickly repositioned her shirt with her free hand, but it went to no avail since the shirt just shifted again because of the way her body was angled. "It's uh, nothing uncle-"

"Tsukishima gave that to him this weekend!" NIshinoya exclaimed, laughing in the process.

Keishin and Yuki's eyes widened in horror. For Yuki, she couldn't believe her senpai would just blurt that out and for Keishin, he couldn't believe that Yuki would willingly do that!

Keishin immediately bolted up and scrambled to Tsukishima as an angry aura surrounded him. Tsukishima, who wasn't paying attention since he had his headphones in, glanced up when he felt a heavy presence next to him. He glanced to his left and jumped when he saw the coach's angry face with a Yuki stuck in his vice grip. Yamaguchi cowered closer to the window at the situation going on in front of him while the rest of the bus watched in horror.

"What is this _Kei_?!" He screamed, pointing to the girl's neck. Yuki blushed and tried to turn away.

"Keishin it's not what-"

"Don't 'it's not what you think' me!" He turned to yuki, his brown eyes filled with fury. "He gave you a damn hickey and god knows what else he did to you! And the fact that Nishinoya knew confuses and angers me at the same time-"

"It was a dare!" Tsukishima spoke up. "Bokuto and Kuroo dared me to do it. Normally I wouldn't have done it and neither would have Gou, but both of us have a strong pride apparently and didn't want to be the first people to back down." He explained further, not looking at Yuki.

Keishin stopped and stared at the blond, who's cheeks were slightly pink from the whole confrontation.  _"He's blushing quite a lot within this last week."_ Yuki thought, despite still being in the death grip by her uncle.  _"But then again he is a_ _tsundre so who knows what's going on in that head of his."_

Keishin finally let go of Yuki's arm and gave Tsukishima and Yuki a small bow. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions. But-" The coach stood back up and gave the two teenagers a glare that made them look at the ground in shame. "-if this happens again there  **will** be consequences. Got it?"

"Osu."

"Osu."

The Ukai's went back to their respective seat; the bus quieter than normal.

*

It had been two days since the team got back to Miyagi, and Yuki was less than thrilled. Her beloved uncle thought that since she wasn't doing anything other than sleeping, that she could take care of the shop while he did god knows what. Plus it was sort of punishment for what happened with Tsukishima. At first Yuki was thinking about ditching the shop whenever he left, but he made sure to give her  _plenty_ of reasons to stay in the shop. So here she was, at the empty shop with her legs propped up on the counter and her math homework in her lap.

 _"Why do they even call it a vacation if the teachers just give us homework anyways?"_ She thought angrily as she checked over her homework for the third time. It's not that she was bad at math; she just had a tendency to make stupid mistakes. If anything she was worse at English, despite being in America for three years. She just couldn't speak English to save her life.  _"I should probably ask Yachi-san for help."_ Yuki thought, placing the binder on the ground beside of her chair and pulling out her phone.  _"She's pretty smart. Plus I can be a freaking girl around her and not have these annoying binders on."_

The girl shifted in her chair. Having to wear a binder everyday did really get on her nerves sometimes, but it was for volleyball, and she'd do anything for volleyball. 

While Yuki was involved with her thoughts, two men walked into the convince store. Despite the bell ringing, she hadn't noticed them until they picked up whatever they wanted to get and were at the counter, ready to pay.

"Um, excuse me?" A rough voice asked.

Yuki glanced up and her eyes widened at who was in front of her. Standing before her were the former captain and vice captain of Aoba Josai high: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. Yuki knew of every team in the Miyagi prefecture, for multiple reasons 1. she was looking out for which school she should apply for and 2. her uncle would talk about them all the time. It's a given that she would've heard about the amazing setter and determined ace from Aoba Josai. It's also a given that Yuki would want to impress herself to these guys and maybe even get some tips from the ace himself, but instead of making herself look cool, she freaked out.

A small yelp escaped her lips as she retracted her legs a little too quickly, causing the chair to tip over. One moment she was relaxing in the quiet shop and the next she was falling onto the floor. The two boys immediately peered over the counter to see if she was alright. Oikawa actually ran around the counter to help the girl, but in their eyes "the guy", up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his brown eyes giving her a worried look.

Yuki's face exploded red in embarrassment at the proximity of her and this genius player. "H-Hai! I'm okay, y-you two j-just s-shocked me! I'm sorry!" She practically yelled, making Oikawa jump at her sudden outburst. The girl quickly stumbled up and fixed her chair. She didn't even bother to sit back down and began to scan the items. "u-uh that's going to be 500 yen." She said, refusing to meet their eyes.

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Are you sure you're okay? You're very...jittery."

Before Yuki could reply though, Oikawa stepped forward with a sparkle in his eyes. "Wait do you recognize us form Aoba Josai? Are you a volleyball player too?" Yuki straightened up quickly and furiously nodded. "AHA! Look Iwa-chan I was right!" The boy said, turning to Iwaizumi.

The latter only rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's pretty cool trashykawa, but let's not bother him anymore. Plus we've got to meet up with Hanamaki and Matsu-"

Oikawa however quickly turned back to Yuki. "What position do you play? What school do you go to? Do you know my little kohai Tobio-chan?"

"Shittykawa shut up!"

"OW IWA-CHAN SO MEAN!"

Yuki sweat dropped at the sight in front of her. She knew they had a peculiar friendship, but this was beyond normal. It kind of reminded her of Kageyama and Hinata, except these guys were actually... well smart and not winging it all the time. "uh, I'm actually a wing spiker at Karasuno high and yes I know Kageyama-kun."

The two boys stopped their little bickering and turned to the girl. Their eyes had suddenly turned...cold. As if they were remembering something. Oikawa straightened up and gave her a devilish grin that made her feel uneasy. "So you're one of the annoying crows!" He exclaimed. His eyes never left the female. Yuki slowly nodded. "So why didn't I see you last year?"

"Oh, I actually just transferred here from America. So I'm new to all the volleyball here. But you'll probably see me this year since I'm a regular." She explained, glancing between the two boys.

Iwaizumi looked slightly impressed by the little tid-bit of information she dropped. "A regular? You must be really good. Probably aiming to be the ace, right?" Yuki shyly nodded and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Cool. And Trashykawa, stop staring at him like he's your enemy. We're no longer at Aoba Josai." He directed the last part to his friend, who gave him a flabbergasted look.

"But Iwa-chan! He's part of the team that was a major rival for us last year!"

"Yeah, but now it's a new team that we're not on. We can still cheer on our team, but that doesn't mean you can still try to intimidate the opposing team. I'm sorry for behavior." Iwaizumi turned away from his scolding to apologize.

Yuki quickly shook her head. "It's all good! I know the feeling."

Iwaizumi gave her a small smile before grabbing the back of Oikawa's shirt and dragging him out of the shop. "Sorry to bother you. And good luck at your volleyball games, but we will be cheering for our old school. Oh what's your name by the way?" He asked casually as he shoved Oikawa out the door.

"Oh, my name's Gou Ukai!"

The boy raised an eyebrow at her response. "Okay Ukai-kun, well I hope to see you give it your all against our team. They've definitely grown since last year, so don't expect it to be easy." He said with a smirk.

Yuki returned it and placed her hands on her hips. "Same here. Karasuno will give it our all." With that, the university student left the shop and everything returned to it's quiet state. Well almost everything. Yuki's heart was still beating a mile per minute at what just happened. The girl quickly whipped out her phone and texted her setter: Haru.

**To: Setter-chan**

**Duuuuuuuude I just met your cousin and Iwaizumi and holy shit he's scary! The minute he found out I went to Karasuno, it was like he was trying to fire lasers at me with his eyes! How do you deal with him?**

**From: Setter-chan**

**I honestly have no idea how I deal with him or what the hell you just wrote. Lasers out of his eyes? Really?**

**Wait did you tell him your name?**

**To: Setter-chan**

**Yeah, I told him my fake name. But you never really told anyone about my last name right?**

**From: Setter-chan**

**No, I only ever called you Yuki, but I don't know. Iwaizumi and my cousin are _very_ smart. They may think something's up or maybe even find out what's happening.**

**To: Setter-chan**

**Shit! What do I do?**

**From: Setter-chan**

**Don't freak out. Look, I'll keep an eye out at home since I'm living with Tooru. He usually talks to me nonstop even when I tell him to stop. He'll probably talk to me about your meeting tomorrow when he gets back. In the mean time, don't you dare freak out or else I'll personally come to Karasuno and slap you. Honestly, I don't know why you would think that pretending to be a boy would be the best idea for your volleyball career.**

**To: Setter-chan**

**HEY! I already explained it to you**   **dammit! No volleyball team means no volleyball games! So this was the best option. You would've done the same thing, don't try to hide it.**

**From: **Setter** -chan**

**....**

**Yeah you're right**

Yuki snickered at the texts between her and her best friend. But then she quickly realized that she still had to do science homework and used that to busy herself for the rest of the night.


End file.
